Mysterious Teenager
by alytru146
Summary: Jude's mother died and she moves into a new place in Los Angeles where her father lives...She goes on with everything normal till a man comes into her life, telling her that she is the chosen one to get rid of evil...
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!!..this is my first instant star fic...i decided to write one now lol the lyrics in the story are not mine..they're property of linkin park..Instant Star is not mine either..the only thing here that is mine is my story..now..the italic words are what Jude is saying in her mind..the bold words are the conversations Jude is having with someone...well i hope you all like it! and don't get confused! lol

Jude's POV

_Today is the day…the day I move to a new place, new faces and my father. My mother died a few days ago in a car accident and well I've dealt with it. We were really close, she was my idol. She loved rock music from The Clash to Linkin Park. I was the same way as her. You could say we were twins. I lost my twin a few days ago and yet I don't feel anything at all... _

What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams?  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
Do I sit here and try to stand it?  
Or do I try to catch them red-handed?  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?  
Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within  
I put on my daily facade but then  
I just end up getting hurt again  
By myself _myself_  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself

_Ughh...the thought of being alone…bothers me so much but its what I choose to have…I rather be alone than get hurt by anyone that I put my trust in…like my dad…my mom and him got a divorce when my mom was still pregnant with me…I never knew the reason why it happened but it did and my dad had left and moved away to Los Angeles…now I have to go there and be with him…I've held so much rage against him for many years…the fact that I have to live with him is sickening…time to get off the plane..._

I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in

_As I got off the plane…I bumped into a man…he was tall…with his hair spiked up…he had beautiful blue eyes…_

**Jude: Oh I'm sorry…**

**Man: It's okay don't worry about it…**

_I left the man and kept walking…I saw my father…he looked different…very different…he looked as if he was happy…last time I heard he had gotten married and had a kid right after he left…my mother said that they had gotten a divorce because they didn't love each other anymore…but now that I think about it…I think it was that my dad had cheated on my mom…but I'm not sure… _

**J****ude: hello Stuart…**

**Stuart: hi Jude…how was the flight?**

**Jude: it was okay…it was just a plane ride…what's the most that is supposed to happen?**

**Stuart: okay then…well give me your bags and lets go home…**

**Jude mutters: I wouldn't exactly call it home...**

_We arrived home…when we went inside I saw a woman, and a girl…the girl was all dressed up…I felt disgust because she looked like a Barbie doll and yet I was dysfunctional, beat up Barbie…_

If I Turn my back I'm defenseless  
And to go blindly seems senseless  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on then they'll  
Take from me 'till everything is gone  
If I let them go I'll be outdone  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer  
by myself _myself_

I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself

I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in

**Stuart: Jude this is Yvette and our daughter Sadie…Yvette, Sadie this is my daughter Jude.**

**Stuart: Jude, we are going to have dinner in few minutes…**

**Jude: Actually, I'm not hungry…the plane food filled me up…**

**Sadie: Are you sure?? I'd really like to get to know you more…**

**Jude: yea I just wanna go to bed…if that's okay with you all…**

**Yvette: of course it's okay with us…Sadie can you show Jude up to her room?**

**Sadie: Sure mom**

_Miss Barbie took me up to the room that I was going to have…it was painted all pink with flowers... little miss Barbie doll and her mother must've done this…_

**Sadie: Okay there are some ground rules you and I have to talk about… you don't speak to me at school, you don't borrow any of my clothing, you most definitely do not go into my room...got it ?**

**Jude: yea sure…like I'd really wanna wear your clothing…**

**Sadie: Whatever…**

_I locked my room and decided to unpack…I took out all of my stuff and started to rearrange my clothing in my closet and my cabinets…I put the song back to where it was playing before…_

How do you think I've lost so much  
I'm so afraid that I'm out of touch  
How do you expect... I will know what to do  
When all I know Is what you tell me to

I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself

Don't you know  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
No matter what I do, how hard I try  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
I'm stuck on the outside

I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in

_This song helped me so much today…even though I had to pause it in order to meet Barbie and her mother…but its all good…I can now just fall asleep and not be bothered till morning..._

Jude fell asleep on her bed but didn't realize that someone had gone to the balcony of her room and watched her sleep…

A/N: please review!!!! please i'd like to keep on with my story!!! please !! thank you!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all!!! This is the 2nd chapter!!..i hope you like… The lyrics in the story are not mine..they're property of Lostprophets...Instant Star is not mine either..the only thing here that is mine is my story..now…the italic words are what Jude is saying in her mind..the bold words are the conversations Jude is having with someone...well i hope you all like it! and don't get confused! lol**

**Jude's POV**

_Today is now officially my first day of school…I have to get ready to deal with Miss Barbie's rules…I'm in the mood of some Lostprophets…ohh lets play this song…_

One, two,  
One, two, three, four...

I'm sure I've seen this look before  
Done a thousand times and a million more  
How many lies did he tell this time?  
How many times did he cross the line?  
It won't help me but I have to ask  
Is there something real that's behind the mask?  
Something true we don't know about?  
A little faith in amongst the doubt

**Jude changed into a black tank top and some denim ripped jeans…she put on her black jacket and grabbed her messenger bag...as she was leaving she ran into Barbie…**

**Sadie: ughh! Jude…I can't believe you're to school like that!!**

**Jude: What does it matter??**

**Sadie: how are you going to impress the boys!!??**

**Jude: Sadie…I'm not really up for impressing the boys…I have more to my life than guys unlike you…I wonder what you would look like without makeup??**

**Sadie: Well at least I have a boyfriend unlike you!!**

**Stuart: Sadie!!! Jude!! Come on!! I have to drive you to school!!**

**Both girls went downstairs and got into the car**

And maybe someday you will grow  
Maybe someday you will know  
Maybe someday you will end these tears and go

A little piece of me grows old  
I keep on walking down this road  
I've seen a million people change  
but I will stay the same  
And I know you, (Know you, know you)  
always steal and borrow  
And I know you, (Know you, know you)  
Never catch, you're never gonna catch tomorrow

_Gosh…Barbie is such a idiot…I can't believe she really thinks I came here to impress boys…little boys that are all hormonal…ohh looky here!!! Its school!!! …crap…I can already feel I'm not gonna like the people in this place…_

**The girls arrive at the school and they go their separate ways…Jude walks around the school and tries to get to her classes in time…Right now she is in her first class which is English...**

**Teacher: hello and you must be Jude Harrison…**

**Jude: You got that right…umm so where do I sit??**

**Teacher: Well u can choose which ever seat you want but first I want to introduce you to the class…Class we have a new student here…Her name is Jude Harrison and I expect you all to be respectful…**

**Jude sat down and started taking notes for the class…after awhile she got tired and started writing lyrics from lostprophets…**

I'm sure I've played this scene before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
I'm sure I used to hold your hand  
Did I hurt you?  
All this attitude with no history  
All this anger when you're attacking me  
Got a lot to learn and you need to know  
That your time is up kid, let it go

Maybe someday you will grow  
Maybe someday you will know  
Maybe someday you will end these tears and go

A little piece of me grows old  
I keep on walking down this road  
I've seen a million people change  
but I will stay the same  
And I know you, (Know you, know you)  
always steal and borrow  
And I know you, (Know you, know you)  
Never catch, you're never gonna catch tomorrow

Never gonna catch tomorrow

**Jude was humming the song and didn't realize that class had already finished. After Jude woke up from her own world and hurried out of class to go to her next class. She was lucky that the teacher wasn't even there yet. She went by all her classes easily...She finally had lunch which she was happy about…She went outside and sat down listening to music again.**

A little piece of me grows old  
I keep on walking down this road  
I've seen a million people change  
but I will stay the same  
And I know you, (Know you, know you)  
always steal and borrow  
And I know you, (Know you, know you)  
Never gonna catch tomorrow

yeah the haircut's hot  
But this has gotta stop  
Good shoes won't save you this time  
I think you're gonna find  
With everything combined  
that the time's running out of this line

And I know you, (Know you, know you)  
always steal and borrow  
And I know you, (Know you, know you)  
Never catch, you're never gonna catch tomorrow

_Who's that guy that keeps staring at me? I don't understand why keeps looking at me…he looks familiar though…where have I seen him before?_

_Oh no…here comes a preppy boy…what does he want?_

**Preppy boy: Hey there…What's a fine girl like you eating lunch alone?**

**Jude: Well I'm having fun being by myself and I don't need interruptions from anyone like you...now if you can scurry along and go to your popular friends bragging about how much girls you've wished to bang.**

**Preppy Boy: I rather have you on the list that I will bang…Do you wanna be on that list?**

**Jude: No I don't wanna be on that list…I'm not a whore like the girls you wish to bang…besides why would I go to you if I wanted someone to bang when I can just find myself a real man…**

**Preppy Boy: Yea sure whatever girl…I'll make it my mission to have you…by the way my name is Jason. I'll be looking forward to seeing you in school miss…?**

**Jude: You don't need to know my name..**

**Preppy Boy: fine then bye sexy…**

_Oh my gosh… I want to hurt him so badly…I feel the rage in me wanting to punch him till he's down on the floor…ughh my head is starting to hurt…I think I'm just going to head home instead of going to class…I only have 1 left anyway…and its gym…_

**Jude started to walk home while listening to her music…she didn't realize that she was being followed by a group of guys…One of the guys got next to her and took her earphones…she responded quickly to this and punched him in the face…Another guy came up to her and had hit her to the ground…she was surrounded by the guys and they started to rip off her clothing...A man had came up and punched a few of the guys…she got up quickly and fought with the other guys that were trying to hit the man... More guys had came up from corners…Jude and the man realized this…Jude quickly picked up her stuff and took the man with her…they both ran as fast as they could…Jude reached up to her house and turned around to see the man.**

**Jude: Whoa!! Wait a second… you were the guy in the plane…you were the guy that kept staring at me!! What are you doing?!! Are you a stalker!! I promise I'll kick your ass and call the cops!!**

**Man: Jude please calm down! My name is Tom Quincy…and I have a reason for having done that… I was sent by a higher authority to help you train and be apart of us…this is your destiny…**

A/n: please review!!! I'd like to see what u guys thought!! Thank you!!! I really wanna keep on with the story!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all!!! This is the 3rd chapter!! I hope you like it!! Instant Star is not mine …the only thing here that is mine is my story...now the italic words are what Jude is saying in her mind. The bold words are the conversations Jude is having with someone...well I hope you all like it! And don't get confused!!  
P.S the weapons that are used in this story are Kama which are at the website of karatedepot**

**   
Jude started to laugh uncontrollably…and Tom Quincy quickly looked at with her anger in his eyes…Jude did not notice this so she just kept on laughing...Tommy took of his leather trench coat and threw it on the floor…**

**Jude laughing: This is my destiny?!!! What the hell is my destiny? I mean who are you?? Ohh ahhhh it's my destiny!! (Sarcastically)**

**Tommy angry: I told them you're just a stupid little child that didn't deserve this kind of gift…but no they freaking insisted that you were the chosen one…**

**Jude laughing: ahhhh I'm the chosen one!!!! Jolly Mister Quincy!! I'm so happy to be the chosen one!! I am going to save the world!! Jude to the rescue!!!**

**Tommy is really angry now that he takes out a weapon but Jude does not notice this…She's in a huge sarcastic mood and well kind of**

**having fun imagining herself in a Batman suit…**

**Jude: Hey!! Wait…do …I … have … a trusty sidekick?? Are you my trusty sidekick!!!??**

**Tommy launched at Jude with the weapon which is a Kama …Jude quickly dodged his attack…**

**Jude angry: What the hell is wrong with you!!!**

**Tommy: You are what's wrong with me!! You're not taking this seriously!!! But don't you get it?!! If I had attacked any normal human with this weapon…they would've been dead but you dodged it…and you were distracted in your little world…You think anyone else is capable of that?? NO!!!! Shit…you're such a child!!**

**Jude suddenly felt bad for how she reacted…obviously this really mattered to Tommy...She decided to stop being sarcastic about this whole chosen one situation.**

**Jude: okay…so what is really going on here?? What do you mean I'm the chosen one?**

**Tommy calmed down and picked up his leather trench coat: Do you have somewhere we can talk about this?**

**Jude: Yea actually I live right here…come on let's go inside…No one is probably home…**

**Jude and Tommy both went inside Jude's "Home". They went inside her room and Jude took off her messenger bag…Tommy didn't know what to do…so he just stayed quiet.**

**Jude: Tommy…Are you okay??**

**Tommy: Why are you calling me Tommy and not Tom?**

**Jude: Because it makes you sound so old and well I like Tommy better…so yea are you okay??**

**Tommy: It's just…I've…never…been in a girl's room before…**

**Jude laughs: well it's not like we're going to do anything!!**

**Tommy smiles shyly: well I mean it's not like I haven't been with a girl…it's just they never took me to their rooms… (Laughs)**

**Jude laughs and sits down on her bed while Tommy is standing up. He takes out the Kama again and does movements with them that has Jude hypnotized…She admires what he is doing with the kama…She stands up and takes off her jacket…Tommy immediately stops and stares at her…**

**Tommy: What??**

**Jude: How did you do that?**

**Tommy took off his trench coat and well it revealed him in a guy wifebeater…Jude blushed at this…**

_He looks handsome yet sexy at the same time…but Tommy was just a stranger and I let him in my house!! _

**Jude: Wait oh my gosh!! What the hell is wrong with me!! Get out of my house!!**

**Tommy: What?? Why??**

**Jude: I don't even know you!! And I let you in my house!!**

**Tommy: But you'll be able to get to know me!! Plus it's not my fault I'm here!! I was sent here to make sure I can get through to you so that you can help us!!**

**Jude: How do I know you're not lying!!!??**

**Tommy: Because I'm not!! Plus if you really don't believe me then believe this…**

**Tommy threw the Kama forcefully to Jude…She caught one at quick speed and dodged the other which got stuck to her wall…Jude let go of the kama and sat down dumbstruck…she couldn't take in the fact that she had just acted the way she did.**

**Tommy: Are you okay Jude?**

**Jude: Yea I'm fine…I think I'm okay…**

**Someone had knock on Jude's door…Jude jumped in surprise…She would've believed no one would come home yet being that it's 2:30**

_Oh my gosh what do I do?!!! Tommy is here and if Dad finds out that I have a guy in my room, He is going to go crazy!! He'll kill me!! Plus the fact that I skipped Gym!!! Oh no!! What do I do!!??_

**A/N: I hope u all liked this chapter!! Please review!! Thank you!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all!!! This is the 4th chapter!! I hope you like it!! Instant Star is not mine and I also don't own Hoobastank. The only thing here that is mine is my story. Now the italic words are what Jude is saying in her mind. The bold words are the conversations Jude is having with someone...The bold italic words are Tommy's thoughts…well I hope you all like it! And don't get confused!

Chapter 4

**Jude whispers: you should go!!**

**Tommy whispers: but I need to explain everything that is going with you! …don't worry they won't know I'm here!**

**Tommy jumped up to the ceiling with his hands and legs bent backwards. Jude looked at him in astonishment. He didn't even move an inch while being up there. Jude opened the door that revealed Sadie. Sadie walked into Jude's room and stood right below Tommy who was just watching what was going on.**

**Jude: What do you want Sadie?**

**Sadie: I wanted to talk to you about your little chat with Jason today.**

**Jude: Who's Jason? Oh wait …are you talking about preppy asshole?**

Tommy smirked at Jude's response

(Tommy's thoughts)…**_I like the fact that she doesn't take shit from anyone…she could actually pull this whole thing off…I like that she has sarcasm too…it's pretty cute…she's beautiful…_**

**Sadie: He's not an asshole!!! And yes him…he's my boyfriend!!! He told me you were trying to hit on him…Is this true?**

**Jude shocked: What!! That lying imbecile!! I was never doing that…plus I have my eyes for someone else!!**

Tommy's eyes got wide when he heard this**…_wait what?? She likes someone!! Who is this guy??..._**

**Sadie: Just don't try to get with Jason…He's mine and now he's officially part of the rules…you can't be with him!!**

**Jude: I don't even want to!! Gosh why would I want to be with such a jerk!!?**

**Sadie: Shut up!! Hey…what's that?**

**Jude: What's what?**

Sadie picked up Tommy's leather trench coat…and showed it to Jude

**Sadie: Who does this belong to?**

_Oh no…what do I say? I could say it's mine…but it's too manly to be mine!! I could just say it's a friend's jacket…I borrowed it from a friend!! _

**Jude: I borrowed it from a friend…**

**Sadie: You? Have friends?? Ha Ha!! I don't believe this…people actually want to be friends with you…**

**Jude: Shut the hell up Sadie!!! You're just angry because now you're not the only teenager in this house!! You're not gonna be thought of as much as before because now I'm in the picture of your little dream house!!**

Sadie threw Tommy's trench coat on the floor and launched to hit Jude in the face…Jude dodged Sadie's punch and shoved her forcefully to the wall…Sadie's eyes went wide because of this…

(Tommy's thoughts)

_**Whoa!!!!...Jude did not just do that…I'm gonna have to teach her to control her anger sometimes…She did pretty good though but whoa!!!**_

_Did I just do that??...Oh my gosh…Sadie's scared…I'm scared!! Of what I'm capable of!!...oh my gosh I hope she doesn't tell dad..._

**Jude: Sadie…you okay??**

**Sadie: No!! do I look okay to you!! Ughhh I can't stand you!!**

With that Sadie left Jude's room and Jude just sat on her bed…Tommy leaped off the ceiling and landed very smoothly…He picked up his trench coat and put it on...He went over to Jude and kneeled beside her…

**Tommy: Jude…Are you okay?**

**Jude: I'm fine…it's just that I didn't think I would push her so hard…**

_Oh my gosh…he smells so good…so nice…it makes me want to hug him and not let go…gosh…I'm having feelings for a stranger that I met today…who's been watching me…gosh…_

**Tommy: Well it's like I told you Jude…But I'm gonna help you through it so don't worry about it…you're not alone here.**

**Jude smiles: Okay…Thanks…**

**Tommy: Okay I'm going to home and I'll be back later…Just calm down…do your homework and eat some food…**

Tommy got up and jumped out of Jude's window…Jude did her homework and went out her room to get a bite to eat…When she went out…she saw the whole little "perfect family" together on the couch.

**Jude: So did you guys eat yet or what?**

**Stuart: Actually we ordered pizza for dinner…I ordered your favorite…your mom told me that u loved sausage pizza…**

**Jude smiled: Thanks Dad...that was nice of you… Has the pizza come yet?**

**Stuart: Actually it's here now…come on lets all eat.**

Everyone ate pizzas and they actually spoke as if they were a real family…Jude was happy about this…After she finished eating…she excused herself and went to her room…When she got there…she started changing into her pajamas…She took out a tank top that she had of Hoobastank…and while she was changing into them…Tommy came in through her window…

(Tommy's thoughts)

**_Whoa… Her back is so smooth…and white...I wish I could touch her back…I wish I could hold her and just caress her…_**

Jude had changed into her tank top and turned around to look for her shorts…She screamed when she saw Tommy…Tommy freaked and jumped to her ceiling…Stuart came running into her room…

**Stuart: Jude what's wrong!!**

**Jude calmed: nothing…I'm sorry…I thought I saw a spider…I don't like them…**

Stuart calmed down and gave Jude a hug.

**Stuart: okay…Goodnight Jude**

**Jude: Goodnight Dad…**

Tommy slowly came down and landed smoothly…He didn't dare walk towards Jude…She looked at him for a while and didn't say anything to him…

**Jude: You scared me…You could've at least told me you where there!!**

**Tommy: I'm sorry…I didn't think I would scare you…**

**Jude: Can you please turn around…I need to change into my shorts**

Tommy turned around and Jude changed into her shorts…She went up to Tommy and made him turn around…Tommy stared at her as she did the same to him…They both started to lean in and were about to kiss…

A/N: please read and review!!! Thank you!! I hope u all liked this chapter!!

I'm having fun writing this!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi all!!! This is the 5th chapter!! I hope you like it!! Instant Star is not mine and I also don't own Heavily Broken by The Veronicas. The only thing here that is mine is my story. Now the italic words are what Jude is saying in her mind. The bold words are the conversations Jude is having with someone...well I hope you all like it! And don't get confused!

Chapter 5

Both Tommy and Jude had leaned in to kiss…Tommy turned away as fast as he could…Jude stared at him with confusion…

**Jude: Why did you turn away?**

**Tommy: We shouldn't be doing things like that…I shouldn't like you…You're the chosen one…I shouldn't come between that**

_What!! He just almost kissed me and now is denying his feelings!! Wow!! Because I am the chosen one!! That doesn't matter!!_

**Jude: That doesn't make a difference!! So what if I'm the chosen one!!**

**Tommy: I can get replaced Jude!! If we do this…I might not be your trainer anymore!! They're watching me…They've instructed me what I can and not do!!**

**Jude: So you're just gonna act like we never almost kissed!?**

**Tommy's eyes saddened: …I have to Jude…I can't break the rules…**

Jude sat down on the bed and turned on her radio…a song started to play…Tommy sat down on the bed next to her and just stared down at his hands.

Everyday I sit here waiting  
Everyday just seems so long  
And now I've had enough of all the hating  
Do we even care, it's so unfair  
Any day it'll all be over  
Everyday there's nothing new  
And now I just try to find some hope  
To try and hold onto  
But it starts again  
It'll never end

_I had just met him today…and yet I want him to kiss me…to hold me but he doesn't want that…and I have to let that go…I can't ruin his career, it'll hurt me and most importantly him…_

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do

**Jude: Tommy??**

**Tommy: yeah?**

**Jude: I'm sorry for getting angry at you…I just really liked you…I've never actually shown interest in guys ever since my mom died…**

**Tommy: It's okay…Just we can't do anything…We can't be together right now…**

Almost giving up on trying  
Almost heading for a fall  
And now my mind is screaming out  
I've gotta keep on fighting  
But then again  
It doesn't end

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do?  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do  
And there's nothing I can do

**Jude: I understand…so why did you come here tonight?**

**Tommy: I was actually hoping we could train right now…but I guess it isn't the best time to do that being that you're about to go to bed…**

Feels like I'm drowning  
I'm screaming for air  
(Screaming for air)  
Louder I'm crying  
And you don't even care

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
(What can I do)  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken

**Jude: No!! I just changed because I was tired of being in my clothing from before…I wanted to feel comfortable…I can change into something else so that we can train…**

**Tommy: No…actually go to bed…We can train tomorrow morning before you go to school…**

**Jude gasped: Before I go to school!!!? Are you crazy?? That's too early…and well I'm not a morning person…**

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken

I'm heavily broken

I'm heavily broken

**Tommy laughed: Well it's the reason why I want you to go to bed now…and well don't worry about waking up early…I'll be here to wake you up…**

**Jude smiled: Well it's not my fault that I am the way I am…but if you want instead of coming over to wake me up…why don't you just stay here since you're already here...**

**Tommy: I don't think that's a good idea**

**Jude: Oh come on Tommy please!! We can watch a movie…and eat popcorn… I really don't wanna go to bed yet…please…for me?**

Tommy couldn't resist so he stayed with her…He took off his trench coat and took off his shoes…

**Tommy: so what movie are we gonna watch?**

Jude got up from the bed and scrambled around her cabinet…she took out her favorite movie X Men…Tommy smiled and laid down on her bed and looked at the TV…Jude handed him the movie and went outside to the kitchen to make popcorn…

**Sadie: What you making popcorn for?**

**Jude: I'm gonna watch a movie…why do you care?**

**Sadie: I'm just wondering I mean why would you watch a movie by yourself?**

**Jude: Because I feel like it and I'm not sleepy…**

Sadie left the kitchen and decided to go into Jude's room to see what movie she was going to watch. Tommy heard the doorknob and his powers were telling him it wasn't Jude. Tommy got up and jumped to Jude's ceiling. He was leaning above her bed. Sadie walked in and looked at the movie which was on the bed. She rolled her eyes and decided to snoop around her room…She saw the trench coat again and looked through the pockets...There was an ID…

**Sadie: Tom Quincy? Hmm he's cute…very cute…but whom is he? And how does he know Jude?**

**Jude came back to her room with a huge bowl of popcorn…She saw Tommy on the ceiling again…**

**Jude: Sadie!! Get out of my room!! What are you doing here?!!**

**Sadie: I wanted to see what movie you were gonna watch… Don't get so overdramatic!!**

**Jude: Whatever GET OUT!!!**

Sadie left and went to her room…Jude locked her room and Tommy came back down and put his ID back into his coat…

**Tommy: She went through my coat…She wonders how you know me…**

**Jude: Whatever…Don't pay mind to her…She'll probably forget anyways…**

**Tommy smiled and grabbed some popcorn from the bowl and threw one at Jude.**

**Jude laughed: Tommy!! Stop!! Come on let's watch the movie…**

They started watching the movie and both fell asleep on Jude's bed without noticing that they slept in each other's arms.

A/N: Please read and review!! Thank you!! And lol I had to stop it with the kissing last time…I would be angry too lol but really Thank you for reading!! I hope you liked this chapter!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi all!!! This is the 6th chapter!! I hope you like it!! Instant Star is not mine and I also don't own "Bring me to life" by Evanescence or Hoobstank. I don't own any of the weapons from karatedepot either… The only thing here that is mine is my story. Now the italic words are what Jude is saying in her mind. The bold words are the conversations Jude is having with someone...The bold italic words are Tommy's thoughts…The words that are underlined and italic are Sadie's thoughts…well I hope you all like it! And don't get confused!

P.S. there is a picture of the weapon called Escrima at karatedepot just incase you guys want to see what is being used!! And Tommy's car is The Vanquish if any of you guys read Twilight…it's Edward's special occasion car..lol..

Chapter 6

Tommy woke up and looked around the room. He was remembering everything that had happened the night before.

**_Wow…I cant believe I almost kissed her yesterday…I mean if the board found out what was going on…they would surely ban me from ever being a trainer again…Do you imagine how horrible that would be…I was trained when I was young just for this girl…to wait till it was her time to come out and destroy evil…I remember how badly it was for her when her mother died…it was heartbreaking…I wanted to hold her that day but she didn't even know me let alone know that I was following her for a long while …I was just making sure that she was okay…The Board told me what had happened to her and I needed to make sure that she could handle the death of her mother…_**

Jude started waking up and saw that Tommy was awake still holding her.

_I like how I feel with him…it feels nice and warm…but I need to respect that he doesn't want to be with me right now…it sucks but there's nothing I can do about it…What is he thinking about? He's just there thinking and not doing anything…I hope he's not regretting staying last night…I had a lot of fun with him…he doesn't make me feel depressed although I should be since my mother but he doesn't let me be depressed…_

Tommy turned around and saw that Jude was staring at him…He smiled at her as she did the same to him.

**Tommy: Hey…How'd you sleep?**

**Jude: Pretty good…What time is it?**

**Tommy: It's 4 in the morning actually…**

**Jude gasped: What!!!!!! Why am I up then? No way!! I am so going back to sleep!!**

**Tommy laughed: No you won't…We need to train…so get up!! GET UP!!!**

**Jude: NO!!!!!**

**Tommy: Jude…sweetie GET UP!!! I swear you're gonna regret it…I'm giving you one last chance…**

**Jude: NO!!!!!!!! I'm not getting up!! I'm going back to sleep!!**

Tommy picked Jude up from the bed who was trying to kick him and he let go of her purposely so that she could fall on the floor…Jude landed on the floor hard and screamed at Tommy…

**Jude: What the hell is wrong with you!!!! Gosh!! …my back hurts…**

**Tommy: I told you, you were gonna regret it…did you listen to me? No…now get up, go brush your teeth and change and that's an order!**

**Jude: At least let me shower!!!**

**Tommy: There's no point in that…you're gonna sweat while training so what's the point? Besides I don't think you smell bad…actually you smelled like strawberries…**

**Jude blushed: Yea whatever…Here, I have an extra toothbrush…You should go first…I need to find my sweater and my sweatpants…**

**Tommy smiles: Thanks…**

Tommy left to Jude's bathroom…Jude changed into her sweater and sweatpants…When Tommy came out…She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth…After she was done…They both jumped out of her window and went over to Tommy's car...

**Jude: Whoa!! You have this car?**

**Tommy smiles: Yea…It's my baby…my pride and joy…I worked my butt out for this car…The Board gave it to me as a gift for completing my training.**

They both got into the car and Tommy drove them to a place that had a lake and a bridge…There was a home that was directed from the bridge…Jude and Tommy got out of the car and went inside the house…Tommy took off his trench coat and his shoes…He then took off his wife beater revealing his chest.

_Oh my gosh…wow…he looks nice…whoa…he has a 6 pack…that's pretty sexy…whoa…very fine…and hot…wait Jude…stop thinking like that…this is your trainer who has a very nice body…_

**Tommy: Come on…take off your shoes.**

Jude took off her shoes and took off her sweater…She still had the Hoobastank tank top on…Tommy directed her to a room that was filled with punching bags and mirrors…There was a small stereo on the floor…there was also a closet that was locked…Tommy turned on the stereo and put a CD inside it. A song started to play…

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home

**Tommy: Alright…come on…hit me…I wanna see how hard you can hit.**

**Jude: where though?**

**Tommy: in the face…where else would you punch me? And don't try to kick me where little Tommy is…**

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Jude laughed and started to think of all the anger she had in ever since her dad left her mom…Jude punched Tommy forcefully with all her strength…

Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)

She then twirled around and kicked him in the stomach forcefully…Tommy fell down hard to the floor…

**Tommy: I said punch me!!! Not kick me too!!! Dammit!!**

**Jude: I'm sorry!! It's just I thought about my dad…and how angry I feel…**

**Tommy: That's good but dammit!! You hit and kick pretty hard but that's good…alright let's see how you can do with weapons…**

Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

**Jude: what!!? Weapons?**

Tommy found a key and opened the closet…he took out two weapons that are called Escrima …one for him and one for Jude…he gave one to Jude who was scared at what they were about to do.

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

Tommy launched at Jude with the Escrima in his hands…He hit her on the chest and she fell down to the floor…

**Tommy: Jude!!...Are you okay?**

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run

Jude got back up and held the Escrima in her hand and she launched to hit

Tommy but he blocked her attack and made her trip which caused her to fall again…

**Jude screamed: What the hell!!!**

**Tommy: What are you screaming for?!!!**

**Jude: You keep making me fall!!!**

**Tommy got angry: Well then how the hell do you think you're gonna learn!!!! What, do you expect this to be easy!!! Life isn't easy!!! Your life isn't gonna be all fairytales and happy endings!!! You're the chosen one!! Your life has changed completely!!! Shit!!**

Jude glared at him, took the Escrima and launched at Tommy…

I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

She made him trip and he fell on the floor…She then put her foot on top of his chest…Tommy held her foot and pushed her foot upward and threw her in the air…He got up quickly and caught her before she fell to the floor…He then let go of Jude who was surprised at what just happened…

**Tommy: Want me to teach you that?**

**Jude: Yeah I do wanna learn that…it was pretty cool actually…umm what time is it?**

**Tommy: About to be 6…**

**Jude: Tommy!! I have school in a hour and a half!! We need to get out of here!!**

Tommy and Jude left the room and picked up their stuff and left in a hurry in the car…As soon as they got there, Jude ran to her window being followed by Tommy and got inside…She pulled out blue denim jeans and a black shirt that said The Clash…She ran to her bathroom and started taking a shower…Tommy stayed in her room and took off his trench coat…He took out his knife and started playing with it…Jude came out of the shower in a towel and saw that Tommy was playing with his knife…

**Jude: Tommy? Are you okay?**

**Tommy blushed: Umm…yea…I'm fine….you look…very um…I think I should go…**

**Jude laughed and got closer to Tommy who was having a hard time controlling himself…**

**Jude: What's wrong?**

**Tommy: You're in a towel…and you look very…appealing…**

Jude laughed and took her clothing into the bathroom…Tommy laid on her bed thinking about what he just saw…Jude came back fully clothed, grabbed her jacket and took her messenger bag…Someone had knocked on Jude's door…Tommy quickly got up from her bed and took his trench coat…

**Tommy whispers: I'll see you at your school girl…**

With that, Tommy left and Jude opened the door to reveal Sadie…

**Jude: What do you want Sadie?**

**Sadie: Daddy wants us to go downstairs to eat breakfast…**

Both girls went downstairs, Jude and the little "perfect" family ate together and spoke about school, and everyday events…Stuart then drove both girls to school.

When they arrived, Jude saw Tommy in front of his car and he was now in different clothing and looked better than before…She ran over to him and gave him a hug…he returned the hug and lifted her up…Sadie saw this and was shocked…

_Oh my gosh!! That's the guy from the I.D.!! I knew that coat wasn't hers!! How can she know someone so cute and sexy like him!! She's a freaking loser!!...I should do something about this…I can't let her have him…I might have Jason…but I can break it off with him and try to get hers…I want him…I'm going to figure out what is going on here… and I'm gonna make sure he ends up being my boyfriend…_

Tommy smiled at Jude and walked with her inside to the school.

**Jude: Wait Tommy, you're not supposed to be coming with me…**

**Tommy: Yes I am…**

**Jude: How?**

**Tommy: I'm a new student…**

A/N: I hope you all liked!! I feel like I wrote a lot!! But well its better for you guys than me splitting it into two chapters!! Lol well I hope you all liked it!! I'm having fun writing this!! Please read and review guys!! Thanks!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all!! This is chapter 7 I hope you all like!!! Please read and review guys..i like to hear what u think!! Lol I think this by far my fave chapter that ive written!! Oh man!! Lol thanks guys!! The bold words are the conversations..the bold italic is Tommy's thoughts and the italic is Jude's thoughts..hope you dont get confused!! lol

Chapter 7

**Jude smiled: What?!!!**

**Tommy smiled: Yep…I'm a new student at your school…I actually have all of my classes with you because the Board got the school to put it that way so I can be around at all times to protect you in case of anything…**

Jude started to smile so much her cheeks started hurting…Tommy laughed at her and she gave him a hug…He hugged her back and then they both started walking towards their first class… When they came in, Jude went to her seat and Tommy told the teacher that he was a new student…

**Teacher: Hello…What is your name?**

**Tommy: My name is Tommy Quincy…I'm new at the school…**

**Teacher: Class, this is Tommy Quincy…I hope you all be respectful…**

**Random Girl smirks: Oh…We'll be very respectful…in fact we'll be VERY affectionate towards him…**

**Tommy: Yea well I don't need that from you…as a matter of fact I wouldn't want you to be affectionate…I'd rather get that from someone else…** (Looks at Jude who has her head down)

**Teacher: Okay quit it guys…take a seat Tommy…and we'll begin class.**

Tommy took a seat next to Jude and patted her head softly…Jude lifted her head up and looked at Tommy…

**Jude: What?**

**Tommy: You okay girl?**

**Jude smiled: Yes I'm fine…just tired from all the training we did…by the way because of that you owe me food…**

**Tommy laughed: What would you like my love?**

**Jude laughed: I want…..hmmm…I want…a pop tart!!**

**Tommy: That's not really food…and it's not gonna full you up…I need my girl to be healthy and strong…**

**Jude pouted: Then can I get me some Tommy?**

Tommy laughed and started to tickle Jude…Tommy sensed as if they were being watched…He stopped tickling Jude and turned around…the random girl from before was staring at them…He glared at her and his eyes changed and turned black...He quickly changed his eyes back to normal and saw that the girl was afraid of him…He turned his attention back to the class…

Jude and Tommy went through out the whole day in their classes…Tommy practically sat next to her in all of the classes…It was now time for lunch… A whole crowd of people were on tables eating outside…Tommy and Jude both sat down on a table…Tommy stared at Jude who kept looking in her bag for something...

**Tommy: What you looking for?**

**Jude: I can't find my money…and I'm pretty hungry still from before…I mean you got me so tired Tommy…**

Sadie and the random girl from before had passed by and heard what Jude had said…Sadie and the random girl (Jessica) were annoyed.

**Sadie: Oh look at that Jessica…He got her tired!? From what? I mean have you been giving your virginity away to guys you just met?**

**Jessica: I don't know…from what I see she has…I mean I'd like to get really tired from Tommy…**

Jude got up and was about to punch both Jessica and Sadie but Tommy held her back and moved her to the side…

**Tommy: I suggest you girls go back where you came from...You try to bother Jude again and I swear I will hurt your boyfriends only because I wont dare hit you unless you punch me…**

**Tommy changed his eyes into black again: I don't think you want to deal with my anger right now…so leave…**

Sadie and Jessica both were startled and glared at Jude…They left and Tommy changed his eyes back to normal…

**Tommy: Jude…so what do you want to eat?**

**Jude smiled: I actually want a cheeseburger with no tomatoes and fries!!**

**Tommy smiled: Okay…don't worry about the money…I'll pay…**

Tommy left to get the food and Jude sat back down…Jason came over to her table.

_Oh my gosh!! Why!! …I want Tommy to come back now…I can't believe preppy asshole is here…gosh…why can't he just leave me alone!!_

**Jason: Hey Jude…**

**Jude: How did you get my name?**

**Jason: Well I have friends who have you in their class… so I just easily asked for it…How's my sexy Jude doing?**

**Jude: First off…I'm not yours…You're dating my step sister and well I don't want you acting like you know me when you don't…Can you leave actually…I was having a good time before you got here…**

**Jason: You can have a good time with me…Just give me a chance and I'll prove it to you…Come on…Sexy Jude please…**

Tommy was walking back to the table when he saw a guy talking to Jude…He saw that she was very annoyed…

**Tommy: Here sweetie…I got you your cheeseburger and your fries just like you wanted…**

**Jude smiled: Thank you Tommy…**

**Jason: Who's he?**

**Tommy: I'm Tommy …who are you?**

**Jason: I'm Jason…Jude and I were having a conversation if you didn't notice…**

**Tommy laughed: Yea well it looks like Jude doesn't want you at all so just be a little good boy and leave…**

**Jason stood up and got close to Tommy as if challenging him…Tommy smirked at how tough Jason was trying to be…**

**Jason: You trying to act like you're better than me?**

**Tommy: Boy…I am better than you…unlike you I'm a man…**

Tommy pushed Jason away from himself…Jude got in the way before Jason tried anything…

**Jason angry: I'll see you later sexy Jude…**

Jude rolled her eyes pissed off and sat down…Tommy sat down next to her and starting eating his food…

**Tommy: Why didn't you let me scare him or at least punch him?**

**Jude: You didn't let me have fun…So I'm not letting you…Tommy do we have to go to gym? I don't wanna go…please don't make me…**

**Tommy: We're going to gym…I'm actually gonna train you in gym…**

**Jude: But people are gonna be there…I don't wanna train with people around us…**

**Tommy: Why not?**

**Jude: I don't know… I just would feel uncomfortable…**

**Tommy: Jude I need to train you as much I can…I need you to train with me in gym okay?**

**Jude growled: fine…**

Tommy and Jude finished their food and went to gym being that lunch had finished…They went to separate locker rooms and changed…When Jude came out she saw Tommy inside the gym waiting for her…Both Tommy and Jude went and took their attendance…The gym was full of students and her step sister was there…She didn't want to deal with her but if she had to she would…

**Tommy: Come on girl…I need you to be like you were this morning…**

**Jude: Alright fine…What do you want me to do?**

**Jason: I want you to give me a kiss…**

Tommy got angry and almost tackled Jason to the floor but Jude had kicked Jason making him trip…She then picked him up roughly and kicked him again except this time it was on the face…Tommy smirked…

_**I love it when she gets angry…she sure can fight…but now I'm not sure…should I train with her in the gym? I mean people are going to wonder what's up with her…I need to think about this…**_

The Gym teacher ran over to help Jason up…She looked at Jude as if she was crazy…Tommy explained to the teacher what had happened and the gym teacher told Sadie to take Jason to the nurse…

**Tommy: You okay girl?**

**Jude: Yea I'm okay…he just got me angry that's all…**

**Tommy: Alright…I guess we won't be able to train here…people might think you're a man beater…Oh man they're gonna think I'm the woman in the relationship which is true though but I don't want them to think like that.**

**Jude laughed: But you still are the woman no matter what…**

**Tommy smirked: Yea I know…but hey I like you being rough and evil…**

**Jude laughed and was shocked: Tommy!!!**

**Tommy laughed: I had to!!! I had to say it!!! But yea…you know I was kidding…**

For the rest of the period Jude and Tommy just spoke and hung out till they had to leave and get changed…They both met outside…Tommy was in front of his car waiting for Jude to leave with him…Sadie saw Tommy and started to approach him…

Sadie: Hey there sexy…

**Tommy: Hey…**

**Sadie: So how do you know Jude?**

**Tommy: I've known her for a long time now…we used to be friends when we were younger and I moved here and well since her mom died…She had to move here…**

**Sadie touched Tommy and whispered in his ear: Then why is it that now you go to school here just because she's here? You weren't in this school before she got here…**

Tommy pushed her away gently…He saw that Jude was coming over to the car…

**Tommy: Jude!! You're here!! Okay!! Let's go!!**

**Jude: Sadie…Go home…Tell dad I won't be coming home in awhile…**

With that Tommy and Jude got in the car and left…Sadie was angry and left home…She told Stuart that Jude had left with some random guy which had caused Stuart to start to worry about Jude.

Tommy and Jude had gone to the cabin…They both went into the room full of mirrors and started to train. Jude kicked Tommy in the stomach and then punched him in the face. Tommy made Jude trip onto the floor…She jumped back up and twirled around and kicked him in the face…She then roughly picked him up…He glared at her and kicked her in the stomach...he then picked her up and threw her roughly in the air…Jude fell to the floor almost hitting her face but she held her weight with her hands so that she wouldn't hit the floor…Jude jumped up so that she could stand…She ran to Tommy and kicked him many times sending him forcefully to the wall…Tommy ran to her and tackled her to the floor.

He was on top of her and she couldn't move…They were both tired from the training…Tommy stared at her and couldn't take it…He leaned in to kiss her…Jude did the same and they both kissed. At first it was passionate but then it turned rough…He hungered for her lips as she did for his…He had wanted this for so long…Jude broke this kiss and pushed him off of her…She then went behind him and kicked him to the floor… Tommy got up and smirked…Jude's eyes changed to black…Tommy eye's got wide…

**Tommy: Jude!!**

**Jude: What?**

**Tommy: Your eyes…they're black…Why? I thought I was the only one who could do that…**

**Jude: They are!??? Really!!**

**Tommy: Yes Jude they are! But how can you do that?**

**Jude: I don't know…How can I change them back?**

Tommy showed her how to change them back which took a while to do but she learned…Jude now had her eyes back to normal…Tommy decided to take Jude home being that it was now night time…When they got there Jude walked inside the house while Tommy climbed through the window to her room…Jude started to climb up the stairs when Stuart had called her out…

**Stuart: Jude where were you?**

**Jude: I went out with an old friend…**

**Stuart: Sadie said it was a random guy…Why on earth would you do something like that?**

**Jude partly lied: He wasn't a random guy…I've known him for a long while now…since Mom was here…He goes to my school now…so we decided to hang out for old time's sake…**

**Stuart calmed down: Fine…but next time call please…Yvette and I were really worried about you…**

**Jude: Yea sure…Yvette was worried for me…Stop lying Stuart…**

Jude left and went up to her room and saw Tommy there on her bed…She locked her room and took off her messenger bag…Tommy looked at her and could sense something was wrong…

**Tommy: What happened girl?**

**Jude muttered: Nothing…just Stuart was saying stuff and Sadie lied…Apparently from what I see my step sister has a thing for you…**

Tommy smirked and got closer to Jude…He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on the lips…He then whispered in her ear…

**Tommy whispers: Well she's gonna have to deal because I have a thing for only one girl…and that girl is you…**

**Jude smiled: So may I ask…What are you gonna do about the Board? I mean technically we're not supposed to be together…**

**Tommy frowned: I know…but I couldn't help it anymore…Jude I need you to know that I've been well watching you even before your mom died…and I fell in love with you…Every aspect of you, even when you would get angry at the movies you watched…I thought it was the most adorable habit I've seen…I'm thinking about telling the Board tonight…Though they most likely know already…**

_What? Oh my gosh he's been watching me for that long…why didn't he encounter me then? Why now? He's in love with me…Does this mean he has seen me at my most vulnerable…_

A/N: Please read and review guys!! I feel like I wrote a lot lol…I hope you guys all happy!!! Lol thanks guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Tommy: Jude…will you say something?**

**Jude: I'm sorry…it's just so you saw me when my mother died?**

**Tommy backed away from her and laid down on her bed…Jude laid down next to him…**

**Jude: So are you gonna say anything now? I mean you're the one who isn't speaking…Secrets or something?**

**Tommy: It's just I don't want you to get angry at me…But yes I did see you when your mom died…I wanted to hold you the night you found out…You were so depressed and I desperately wanted to be near you…Well if you were to say...I basically watched you everywhere…I know it might sound stalker-ish or crazy but I needed to know you were gonna be okay…When my former trainer showed me who you were…I fell in love…You were so high spirited and beautiful…**

**Jude: Oh….Well since you saw me everywhere…Does that mean you saw me undress…**

**Tommy (wide eyed): umm….okay I did once…it was only once!! But you were only taking off your clothing…when you started taking off your under garments…I looked away as fast I could because I didn't think it was right…I don't know if you count what happened a few days ago as me watching you undress…That one wasn't intentional…I even saw when you had a boyfriend…I was jealous of him because he got to touch you when I couldn't…He got to be with you when I couldn't…**

**Jude: You saw Jamie…Yea well we broke it off…When my mom died, I just changed…I wasn't the same high spirited girl that you recall…I was distant…He started dating another girl right after I left…and personally I didn't really care because I was wrapped up in my mom's death…But with you…for some reason I can't make you leave…I don't want you to leave…You actually make me happy…and want to be the way I used to be…**

Tommy smiled…He leaned over and caressed her cheek. He then played with her hair…He kissed her on the lips and then kissed her forehead…

**Tommy: I know that it might be to soon for you to say this but I need to just plainly say it since I've been waiting for a long while…Jude…I love you so much girl…I'm gonna marry you one day…I know it…**

Jude smiled and stared at Tommy…She then got up and took off her shirt and looked back at Tommy…Tommy smiled, went towards her and hugged her from behind…He kissed her shoulder and then leaned on it.

**Tommy: Why are you undressing infront of me?**

**Jude laughed: Well it's not like you haven't seen me undress before.**

**Tommy laughed: You're never gonna let that go are you?**

**Jude laughed: Nope!!**

Someone knocked on Jude's door…Tommy groaned…and jumped up to the ceiling…

**Jude: Hold on!! I'm changing!**

**Jude changed into her pajamas and then opened the door…Sadie came into the room with Yvette…**

**Jude: So to what do I owe your presence?**

**Yvette: Jude we are going to a resort over the weekend…I was wondering if you wanted to come with us…**

**Jude: You actually want me to go…**

**Yvette: Of course…why shouldn't you go…I mean you are part of the family…**

**Sadie: So are you coming or what?**

**Jude: I'd have to think about it actually…I have a lot of stuff to do...but I'll tell you by tomorrow I promise…**

**Yvette smiled: Okay good…I'll go tell Stuart…**

Yvette left…and Sadie stayed in the room...She stared at Jude for awhile…then spoke.

**Sadie: So where's Tommy?**

Tommy growled angrily…

**Jude: He's at home…**

**Sadie smiled evilly: Oh…You should invite him over to dinner tomorrow night…Mom and Dad want to meet him...**

**Jude: What do you mean?**

**Sadie circled around Jude: Oh…They asked me about him…I told them he had a car…supposedly he's 16…but he doesn't look it…I mean seriously he looks older…Do you imagine…if he was oh let's say 21…You're 16 Jude…He's 5 years older than you…Do you really think people would accept that…you're a minor and he can be called for rape…**

Jude almost punched Sadie but Tommy's thoughts entered her mind…

_**Don't do it Jude…She saying a lot of bullshit…besides if that ever happens…The Board will do something about it so that I can stay with you…Don't do it…**_

**Jude partially lied: Sadie…Shut up…You're talking a lot of crap…and you know what…So what if Tommy looks older…He's only 16…**

**Sadie: Not according to his I.D… it specifically said 21…I mean it's so weird that a 21 year old is allowed in high school…Shouldn't he be in college? Maybe he has a thing for younger girls…You think he would like me?**

**Jude: That I.D. is fake…His father gave it to him for specific things and No he wouldn't like you…He doesn't like your kind…Get out of my room!!**

**Sadie smiled: Don't get so uptight…Looks like you would be jealous if he liked me…**

**Jude got angry: Leave Sadie before I hurt you…**

Sadie smiled evily and left the room…Tommy came down smoothly and locked Jude's door…He went over to Jude and pulled her over to the bed…They both laid down on the bed.

**Tommy: You want me to stay over tonight?**

**Jude smiled: Yea I'd like that…Can you teach me some moves?**

**Tommy smiled: You're starting to like training huh…well I can't here, we would damage your room…but I can teach you how to meditate that way when Sadie gets on your nerves, you do that and you calm down…Or you can call me and I'll just listen or treat you like my wife…**

**Jude smiled: You're even more nicer when you're my boyfriend…but okay I wanna learn to meditate but I guess not now…I'm mostly tired…Can we sleep?**

**Tommy: Of course…**

Jude got under the covers while Tommy took off his clothing…He stayed in only his boxers…

Jude smiled…

_He's very fine…his back looks so smooth but masculine…oh…my boyfriend is gorgeous and perfect…I think I might just accept his proposal one day…He makes me happy and I know my mom is happy that I'm not mourning her death…_

Tommy got under the covers with Jude and wrapped his arms around her…They both fell asleep for the whole night…Morning arose and Tommy woke up…He stared at Jude by his side…It was around 4 in the morning…He decided to not have Jude train in the morning today since she was really tired yesterday…He got out of bed slowly, got dressed and left a note on the bed for Jude…He left her room and went home.

Jude woke up and turned over to see that Tommy wasn't there…She found a note with hearts and smileys on it…The note read:

Hey girl…I hope you slept well. I miss you already. I'm coming to pick you to take you to school so get dressed right away girl. I love you – Tommy

Jude got up from her bed and started to get prepared for school…It was Friday and the weekend was here…She needed to just be relaxed…She went downstairs with her messenger bag and saw Sadie looking at a magazine on the sofa…Jude took out her mp3 player and started listen to music on the sofa…

Stuart came downstairs and saw both of his girls…They were both so different from each other but it was expected since they had different mothers…The doorbell rang and Stuart immediately went to open the door. He saw a man with black shades on. He was dressed in a brown jacket with black jeans and a white t-shirt…

**Stuart: Who are you?**

**The man took off his shades: I'm Tommy…Is Jude here?**

**Stuart: Come in…**

Tommy smiled as he saw Jude singing to the music she was listening to…Stuart went over to Jude and took her earphones off…Jude looked up and saw Tommy…

**Jude: What are you doing here?**

**Tommy smiled: Didn't you get my "message"? I'm giving you a ride to school…**

**Stuart: You have a car?**

**Tommy: Yea I do…I love it…It's my baby…**

**Stuart: What car do you have?**

**Tommy: The Vanquish…**

**Stuart was wide eyed: You have The Vanquish? That is the most beautiful car I've ever seen…I wish I could have it…**

**Tommy smiled, partially lied: I can let you ride it if you want…My parents got it for me as a present because I had completed a program they had been wanting me to do…it's a family tradition…**

Stuart and Tommy went outside to go look at The Vanquish…Yvette came out of the kitchen and saw that Jude and Sadie were outside watching Stuart and Tommy…

**Yvette: Who is that handsome man with your father?**

**Jude smiled: That's Tommy…**

**Yvette: He is very handsome…wow…**

**Sadie: Exactly mother…**

Tommy turned around and saw the three women staring at him…He smiled at Jude and winked at her…He then mouthed "I love you" to her…She smiled at him…Yvette and Sadie were surprised at what they just saw…Tommy turned his attention back to Stuart…

**Yvette: He loves you?**

**Jude smiled: Yes he does…I've known him since I was little…**

**Sadie rolled her eyes: That is the nastiest thing I've heard…**

**Yvette: Sadie!! Shut up…you're just jealous!! Jude…I'm glad you found a guy that loves you…But he needs to come over to the house to ask for permission from your father…**

**Jude: Yea I know…He knows also…We'll talk with Dad sometime this week…I'm just happy.**

Tommy and Stuart came over to the three women…

**Stuart: Jude, you can take a ride with Tommy but I expect you both to actually go to school…and honey, are you going to the resort with us this weekend?**

**Jude: If it's okay with you, I've decided not to go…I have too much things to do…**

**Stuart: Oh…okay Jude…well we are going to leave today right after Sadie comes back from school…Yvette and I are leaving work early and well have fun at school darling…**

Jude smiled and gave Stuart a hug…She and Tommy then left in the car…While they were in the car Jude and Tommy were talking…

**Jude: you know…apparently you're going to have to ask for permission from my father…**

**Tommy smiled: I know…He was telling me that while we were checking out my car…He said that he's happy you're here with him because he wants to get to know you better…**

**Jude smiled: I guess he tries…I actually said no that I wasn't gonna go to the resort because well it's the weekend…no school…You think we can train?**

Tommy got close to the school and parked the car…He held Jude's hand in his and kissed it…

**Tommy: Well I actually have a surprise for you…**

A/N: i hope you all liked it!!! lol thanks for the reviews lol


	9. Chapter 9

Hi all!! This is chapter 9 of Mysterious Teenager…I don't own the song or lyrics of Broken like an angel by crossfade…I don't own instant star either…buzzers…Anyways please feedback guys!! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews from last chapter!!!!

Chapter 9

**Jude smiled: What surprise?!!**

**Tommy smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the lips**

**Jude: No!! Mister!! Don't try to make me forget by kissing me!! Now what is it?!**

**Tommy: I'm not telling you…Now come on we gotta go to class…**

Jude and Tommy walked to school hand in hand…Sadie and Jessica watched them both walk into the school.

**Sadie: Great…Now they're boyfriend and girlfriend…just great…Look at them holding hands…He's too cute for her!!**

**Jessica: That's very true…We need to do something about them...**

**Sadie: I don't know if we can…He's too honest to her.**

**Jessica: We'll see about that…**

Tommy and Jude passed by school pretty easily…It was now lunch time, Jude and Tommy got their food and went to sit down…Tommy's phone started to ring…Jude stared at him the whole time wondering who he was talking to…

**Tommy: Hello**

**Caller: We need to talk Mr. Quincy…What you are doing is not right according to the rules…**

**Tommy: Look I know the rules…I need to speak to all of you because of this…**

**Caller: You don't need to explain yourself…We all knew how you felt about her…It is our fault for believing that we could allow you to train her…****We can't let your feelings get in the way of her destiny…**

**Tommy growled: You know what…I can't talk to you right now…We'll talk later…**

Tommy shuts the phone and caresses Jude's cheek…

**Jude: What's wrong?**

**Tommy: Nothing…Don't worry about it…**

Jude stared at him and kissed his forehead…She then continued eating and fed him some food…He did the same to her and decided to put some ketchup on her nose…He laughed at her and decided to take a picture of her…Jude took the ketchup of her nose and licked it of her finger…Tommy smirked at her…

**Tommy: Do you like to tease me? You seem to always do that…**

**Jude laughed: Well it's fun to tease you… and you know you like it…**

**Tommy smiled and pulled her into a hug and whispered: You're right I do like it…**

Jason watched Tommy and Jude…He didn't like how close they were…He didn't like how Tommy was able to touch Jude in ways he couldn't. He wanted to be in Tommy's position. He wanted Jude to kiss him with love as she did with Tommy. He saw them get up from their table and they left to their classes.

Jude and Tommy went to all their classes. After school, Stuart came to pick up Sadie and said his goodbyes to Jude. Jude and Tommy drove off to the cabin when Stuart left. When they got there, Jude and Tommy both changed into comfortable clothing and started to train in the mirror room. Tommy turned on the stereo and a song started to play.

She was a queen  
Lost within a dream  
Misconceived that he was fit to reign  
Lies take victims  
Separate them at the seams  
Cause them to fall apart  
Then move along to better things now

Jude kicked Tommy in the stomach several times and then kicked him in the face. She was going to punch him in the face but Tommy blocked her hit and pushed her forcefully towards the wall. He then went towards and his fist was one inch apart from her face.

She  
Wants to fall in love again  
Don't you know that  
He's  
Satisfied to own her

No time permits to open up  
When you've been hiding thoughts so strong  
She's been holding out for an angel to come along  
No reply from the sky  
But she just keeps looking up  
She just keeps looking up now

**Tommy: Do you understand why I'm not actually punching you?**

**Jude: No I don't really understand.**

**Tommy: When someone is going to punch you, I want you to block their punch by forcefully moving their fist away from your face but you need to be quick with that.**

She  
Wants to fall in love again  
Don't you know that he  
He's  
Satisfied to own her

Tommy backed away and again he moved his fist into Jude's face so fast that a human couldn't block it. Jude blocked the punch and moved his fist away from her face exceptionally fast.

She then pushed him to the wall and trapped onto the wall

**Tommy smiled: That's pretty good.**

She'll never know love's true potential  
Lost in the open wind  
To his impatience  
Never feeling they would fall apart  
She let her feelings grow  
To tears she'll never show now

Tommy changed his eyes to black and pushed Jude's hands out of his way. He then took her arms and bent them. Jude got weak and couldn't move. She changed her eyes black and got out of Tommy's grip.

She  
Wants to fall in love again  
Don't you know that he  
He's  
Satisfied to own her

She ran out of the mirror room and went outside to the bridge. Tommy followed her outside. It was pouring rain outside. She did cartwheels and many flips on the bridge.

You know he couldn't see  
That she could be his everything  
Bringing light to everything now  
Oh  
She just wants to  
Fall in love again  
She's broken like an angel

Tommy growled and licked his lips. It was as if she was his prey and he was going to get her. Jude smirked at him. Tommy was already one inch away from her. Jude ran to the tree while Tommy followed her.

She got on the tree and flipped off it. While she was in mid air, Tommy jumped and caught Jude. He landed smoothly with her in his arms. He ran inside with her and quickly shut the door. They were both drenching wet from the rain.

Jude smirked at Tommy who was licking his lips again. He threw her in the air and then caught her again. This time she had her legs wrapped around him. He growled again and licked her upper lip.

Jude bit her lower lip and kissed Tommy. Tommy kissed her back but this time he wanted access to her mouth. Jude allowed this and they kissed for a long time.

Tommy broke the kiss and they both gasped for air. Tommy changed his eyes back to normal. He stared at Jude who still had her eyes black. He still thought she was beautiful no matter what. He took her to the mirror room and put her on the floor smoothly.

He grabbed two towels and put one on her and wrapped one on himself. Jude's eyes changed back to normal and she stared at Tommy who was next to her. He kissed her forehead and then kissed her lips.

**Tommy: Girl…you hungry?**

**Jude smiled: Yea I actually am…all that training made hungry…Is it okay if I take a shower though? I don't wanna get sick…**

**Tommy smiled: Yea of course…**

Tommy showed her where the bathroom was and left her to be alone. He went downstairs and started cooking food.

_**She's in the shower…Gosh I never thought she would actually want to be with me…I'm pretty glad though…she makes me happy and I can protect her from anyone who dares to touch her…whoa…something is wrong…my senses are telling me that something is wrong...I need to check up on Jude…**_

Tommy started to walk up the stairs to the bathroom when he got struck in the face with a board. Tommy regained his strength and punched the male intruder in the face.

Meanwhile, Jude was in the shower, singing happily. Out of nowhere, her shower curtain flung open. Jude screamed and attacked the female intruder. The female intruder pushed Jude forcefully onto the wall causing Jude to hit her head on the wall. The female intruder injected Jude and started to change her into clothing.

Tommy heard Jude scream and started to panic. He kicked the intruder in the face. The male intruder regained his strength and pushed Tommy down the stairs. Tommy fell and landed on the floor. The male intruder went down over to Tommy and injected him.

The female intruder came down the stairs carrying Jude. The male intruder picked up Tommy and put him over his shoulders. They both went outside and put Tommy and Jude into a black van. Several black vans started their engines and they all drove away from the cabin.

The male intruder started to dial a number as the female intruder and many other of their force watched Tommy and Jude.

**Male intruder: Sir…We got Tom and his trainee Jude with us. The task was completed.**

**Unknown voice: Very well…Bring them over here as soon as possible…Make sure they don't get away…Tom can be very sneaky…Keep a good watch on him…**

A/N: I hope you all liked it!! Sorry for the cliffy…but I had to lol I hope you all like!!


	10. Chapter 10

hey guys! sorry i took so long. again conversations are in bold, i hope you all liked it! please feedback lol

Chapter 10

The male intruder hung up the phone.

**Male intruder: Jane, Boss said to keep an eye on Tommy. Apparently he's very sneaky. I want most of the force to keep an eye on Tommy. Some should look over Jude but I don't think she's that much of a threat.**

**Jane (female intruder): Alright Mark…**

The crew drove off to a mansion that was considered abandoned. When they got there, Mark carried Tommy while Jane carried Jude. The rest of the force walked with them inside the mansion.

Inside the mansion, it looked like a normal home except it was different. It had secret entrances and was very modern. They arrived at an elevator and they all went inside.

Someone in the force punched in codes and the elevator went to a dark room that had 3 gates. The person punched in codes for each gate. When the third gate opened, it revealed computers and huge monitors.

There were also weapons on the wall. Mark put down Tommy onto chair and strapped him so that he can't get off of the chair. Jane did the same thing to Jude. The boss came out with a few other people behind him as guards.

**Boss: Good work Jane and Mark…They should be waking up in a few minutes…**

Tommy stirred around the chair and started to wake up to a huge crowd of people walking around; some were training with weapons while others were just taking a breather and doing what they enjoyed.

Some were play poker while others played dominoes. Mark saw Tommy staring at everyone and walked towards him.

**Tommy: What have you done Mark? Why am I here? I'm part of this force; I shouldn't be treated like a damn criminal!!**

**Mark smirked: I did as I was ordered to do. Obviously when I called you, you didn't want to speak with me at all. After I told the boss about what you had done, he ordered me to drive to your cabin to get you to come here.**

**Tommy: Why didn't you just ask for us to meet up?**

**Mark: Boss thought you were gonna try to leave; he thought he might as well just force you to meet with him.**

**Tommy growled: You shouldn't be doing shit like that!! All you had to do was ask me not force me!! I don't like the fact that you brought Jude into this!!**

Jude started to wake up but no one noticed her. She started to take the straps off from the chair very slowly as to not get attention.

**Mark: Well we knew how you felt for her, meaning you were capable of anything. We couldn't trust you as much. We know you'll do anything for this girl.**

Jude finished taking off the straps and stayed in her chair. She listened to every word Tommy and Mark were saying.

**Tommy: You're right I would do anything for Jude but you don't need to worry about me intervening with her destiny. I want her destiny to happen because it'll help her mature more than she already is. It'll also be easier for her to grasp how her life will be after her destiny is fulfilled.**

**Mark: Well even though you say that and it's true, you still broke the rules Tom.**

**Boss: He has a good point Tom. You broke the rules after I specifically told you to not be with her!!!**

**Tommy growled: I know!! Don't you think I know that!! I just…I love her Sir!! I love her with everything in my soul!! I need her in my life in order to be how I am!!**

**Boss: I'm very well aware that you love her… I've known this since you were younger. I trained you, you're my son. I can very well know anything that is going with you…but I will not let you ruin her destiny! I will not allow it!!**

**Tommy: I'm not gonna ruin her destiny sir! She means the most to me! Just please let me keep on training her…She needs me sir, just as I need her…**

**Boss: Fine…but I swear if I see one little mistake and her destiny is ruined, then I will have someone else train her…you will be banished from the force…You got it Tom?!!**

**Tommy lowered his head: Yes…sir…**

**Boss: Jude darling…I know you're awake so please stop acting as if you're still knocked out cold…and get up from the chair and take off Tommy's straps.**

Jude eyes flew open and did as she was told. Tommy held her protectively in his arms. Jane saw how Tommy acted around Jude and she didn't like it.

Jane ran to Tommy and kicked him to the floor. Jude's eyes turned black and she punched Jane in the face and kicked her in the stomach. She then grabbed Jane and threw her up into the ceiling forcing her to get roughly hurt.

Mark held Jude back so that she wouldn't do any further damage while Tommy got up. Boss went over and picked up Jane. He handed Jane to one of the members of the force.

**Boss: Take Jane and get her medicated…If she strikes again, then she will be banished from the force, she has done too much crap in the force and she might get us revealed…**

**Tommy: Sir, she shouldn't have done that to me…why did she?**

**Boss: Pure Jealousy Tommy…She has had a thing for you for years but she knew how you felt of Jude, seeing the real thing bothered her more than it did before.**

**Jude growled: She's a bitch!!!**

Tommy went over to Jude and whispered in her ear how much he loved her, how much cared for her and that he wanted them to go back home.

Jude calmed down and her eyes turned back to normal.

**Jude: I want to go home Boss…please…I want to go home…**

**Boss: Alright Jude, you and Tom can both leave but you will be driven back from someone from the force.**

**Tommy smiled: Come on Dad…I can drive one of my cars…**

**Boss: Tom don't start with me, you will both be driven by someone from the force and remember you shall treat me with respect.**

**Tommy smiled: I'm sorry sir…**

Both Jude and Tommy were escorted away and were taken back to the cabin. Tommy opened the door to his cabin and carried Jude inside and up the stairs. He put her on his bed and kissed her forehead.

**Tommy: I'm sorry for what happened today…I didn't know they were gonna react like that…I should've known being how my father is…very strict and uptight…**

**Jude: It's okay Tommy…besides it wasn't all that bad, only time I got really angry was when Jane decided to hit you…she really pissed me off!!**

**Tommy smiled: awww babe!!! You care for me!!**

**Jude softened: well of course you idiot!! You make me happy, and well I love you…**

Tommy kissed her on the lips and then he kissed her neck leaving bite marks all over her neck…Jude giggled and pushed Tommy away from her.

Tommy smiled and took of his shirt and walked over to his cabinet and pulled out sweatpants. He took off his pants and put the sweatpants on. Jude watched him dress right in front of her.

Jude walked over to Tommy and hugged him from behind. She then bit his back multiple times and kissed his back softly.

**Tommy: You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say you love me…Girl, I've been wanting that for so long and yet hearing it makes me feel that it was worth waiting for…**

**Jude: I love you…I love you!! I love you!!!**

**Tommy smiled: I love you too!!**

**Jude: Tommy…I'm hungry…**

**Tommy: Alright I'll go make some food, go take a shower and relax and once you're done, come downstairs and the food will be ready…**

Tommy kissed her lips and pulled her up over his shoulders. He took her into the shower and then came out and went down the stairs to start making the food.

He started to prepare everything in the living room. Jude finished taking her shower and changed into one of Tommy's shirts. Her hair was dangling wet, she decided to leave her hair like that, and eventually it would dry up.

She started to walk down the stairs and she saw candles all over the room. There were white lilies all over the room and she saw a table with food, it was spaghetti with tomato sauce and chicken and for dessert was strawberry cheesecake.

She walked towards the table and saw a box. She opened the box and saw a note. Inside the note it said:

Girl, I hope you're smiling and happy, but sorry…no gift inside here…kinda sucks I know…but later on you'll be screaming with joy…least I hope.

Jude laughed and sat down on a chair…Tommy came out and kissed Jude's neck and then her cheek and then her lips. Jude smiled at him as he sat down across from her. He started to eat his food as she watched him. He was smiling while he ate.

**Tommy: Why aren't you eating? And why are you staring at me?**

**Jude: So you got me a gift? …what is it???**

**Tommy: I'm not telling you…now come on eat…I know you're hungry**

Jude started to eat her food. Jude and Tommy talked throughout their dinner and then they got up and went over to the sofa and sat down. Tommy started feed her the dessert as she did the same. He took out a small velvet box and kissed Jude on her cheek. He then kissed her lips and opened the box.

**Jude's eyes sparkled: Oh my gosh!! Tommy!!**

**Tommy: Do you like it?**

**Jude: Of course!! I love it!!!**

**Tommy: Well, it's been tradition in my family, it's a promise ring and I wanted you to have it. My mom is Irish and well my dad is French and my dad knowing how much he loved her, went over to her parents and asked for permission in hand in marriage. Now I know that we're young but I just want you to know that I wanna marry you and well this ring is a symbol for it.**

Jude squealed in joy and gave Tommy a kiss, Tommy put the ring on Jude's ring finger. They both sat on the sofa eating their cheesecake and spent their night watching television.

A/N: i hope you all liked! sorry if the ending of the chapter was kinda sucky but i hope you liked it!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry i took so long guys!!..well i hope you liked this chapter...least i hope..idk..lol but yea here you go..again the bold italics are Tommy's thoughts..the underlined italics are Sadie's thoughts..and in this chapter temporarily the italics are well won't be Jude's thoughts in one part of the story..i think you guys would be able to tell when it's judes thoughts and when its not..least i hope...here you go dudes!!

Chapter 11

It was now Sunday in Los Angeles. Tommy was sleeping peacefully on his bed and Jude went down the stairs to make breakfast. She saw that Tommy barely had food that was breakfast material.

She went up the stairs and saw that Tommy had woken up. He came out of the bathroom and ran over to Jude. He kissed her on the cheek many times causing her to giggle.

**Jude: Tommy…I'm hungry**

**Tommy: Well sweetie, if you want we can go out to eat breakfast…**

Jude smiled and kissed Tommy on the lips. She then started to undress and looked for a tank top and jeans. Tommy smirked appreciatively and kissed her bare back and then her shoulders. Jude laughed and pushed Tommy away from her.

Tommy rolled his eyes and also started to change into different clothing. Tommy changed into black jeans and put on a grey t-shirt that said "A static lullaby"

They both came out of the cabin and got into Tommy's car and drove off to IHOP. When they got there, they were seated by a waitress and they patiently waited for the waitress to come back.

**Unknown: Jude!!!!!**

_Oh my gosh…why!!! I was having so much fun being with Tommy!! Alone!!! And now Barbie, Yvette and Stuart are here…at IHOP too!!... I will definitely hurt Tommy later on for being nice to me... I hate him…so much right now…_

The family went over to Jude and Tommy's table and told the waitress that they would all sit together in a different table. The whole group got settled and ordered what they wanted.

**Stuart: So Tommy…why are you here so early with my daughter?**

**Tommy squirmed uncomfortable: Well, I called her up and asked her if she wanted to eat breakfast with me…We're both pretty hungry…**

**Sadie: Why so hungry?? Well why are both of you so hungry??**

Jude's temper started to heat up, Tommy entered Jude's mind.

_**Jude sweetie, I need you to be calm…your dad is here and it looks like he wants to make me feel like trash…so yea just let him do that…its his way of defending you…Sadie is just being bitchy Sadie…**_

**Jude partially lied: Well, I didn't eat dinner last night because I was too sleepy from my school work, and decided to just fall asleep. I woke up this morning really hungry and that's when Tommy called me…**

**Yvette smiles: Well we're all starving…We called your cell phone Jude and well you didn't pick up…we were gonna buy you food here and take it home to you but well you're already here!**

**Jude: Yea well yea…**

**Sadie: So Tommy…what did you and Jude do all weekend?**

**Tommy looked at Sadie with fire in his eyes: Actually Jude and I went to the lake yesterday; we spent most of the day talking about our past…and well today we're here with you guys…**

The waitress brought the food and everyone ate their food. When they finished, everyone got up and went outside to the parking lot.

**Stuart: Well obviously you guys came in Tommy's car…so I guess Jude you can ride with him but you need to be driven home right behind us…**

**Jude: Oh come on Stuart…**

**Stuart: No Jude…I want you home with us…**

**Jude: Fine Dad…**

**Stuart: Tommy…I want you to come home for dinner tonight…is that okay with you?**

**Tommy stuttered: uhh…ye…yea…that's totally okay with me…**

Stuart, Yvette, and Sadie got into the car and drove off to the house as did Jude and Tommy in his car. When they all got home, Tommy said his goodbyes to Jude and her family. The whole family went inside their home.

Jude went up to her room and saw an unfamiliar sighting. On her window, there were various notes put on. She took off the notes and began to read them.

One of them said:

_Does he love you more than I ever did? How do you know if it's actually true what he says? _

Another note said:

_How dare you!! How dare you let him see you undress!! He doesn't deserve that!!! I should be the only one allowed to see you undress!!!_

Another note said:

_Why must you torture me this way...be with him and then let him touch your bare skin…how soft it must be…_

Jude was terrified when she saw the notes. She quickly phoned Tommy, he wouldn't pick up so she left him a message. Jude got into the shower to get ready for tonight. After she came out, she got changed and started to do some of the homework from class.

Sadie walked around in her room compensating about the mystery with Tommy and Jude.

_I need to know what is going on between them…I know they are together and I know he's 21 or at least I think he is but why is it that he's allowed into the school being older than all the kids? Maybe he lied about his age or maybe he just really is 16…I need to figure this out…He so good looking…I need to find something sexy yet delicate to wear…that way my parents wont be so angry…_

Sadie dressed up in a dress that was revealing but not so revealing, she then put on high heels and walked down to the living room. Stuart saw Sadie and decided to go look for Jude since it was already almost dinner time. Stuart knocked on Jude's door and told her to call Tommy. Jude called Tommy and after 3 rings, he picked up the phone.

**Tommy: Hey sweetie…**

**Jude: Hey Tommy…um well my dad said you can come over now since it's almost time for dinner…**

**Tommy: Yea I'm actually driving over there right now…I brought you all a gift…**

**Jude smiled: So like you Tommy…what do I get?!! Is it a pony?!**

**Tommy laughed: No its not a pony…but if you want I'll get you one…anyways actually I'm right outside your door so if you mind come down and open the door.**

**Jude smiled: I'm coming right down the stairs!**

**Jude opened the door and hung up her cell phone. Tommy smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then stared at her for what seemed hours but was just couple of minutes.**

**Jude: What do you keep staring at?! And come on get inside!**

Tommy smiled and went inside the house. He was greeted by Yvette whom he gave a dozen roses to, and then he gave Sadie a dozen purple roses. He then handed Stuart a vinyl of The Clash. Stuart eyes lit up and he went to put it in his collection.

Everyone sat down in the dining chairs and they started to talk and eat their food. When they all finished eating, Stuart decided to speak to Tommy in private.

**Stuart: So from what I see, you make Jude happy?**

**Tommy smiled: I never thought I would but I do make her happy just as she makes me happy…I'm just hoping you're gonna allow it…**

**Stuart: Well if I tell her she can't date you, all she's gonna do is sneak around to be with you, I'd rather have her being truthful to me, you're allowed to be with her…but there's gonna be rules.**

**Tommy: I'm okay with that…what are the rules?**

**Stuart: 1. she needs to keep her grades up 2. I need her home at a decent hour, 12 is the latest she can be home on the weekends. School nights, she needs to be home by 10. 3. I need her to grow up, to be how she wants to be. 4. Don't come between my two daughters. I already can see that Sadie is developing sort of a thing for you, don't follow her, stick with Jude.**

**Tommy: With respect Stuart, I don't really like Sadie; I'm just allowing her to speak to me because she's family of Jude. All the rules, I'm okay with them.**

**Stuart smiled: Good, now if you want you can spend some time with Jude but bring her back before 10.**

**Tommy: Sure Stuart…**

Tommy and Jude both left in Tommy's car. They went to a park around Jude's home and they stayed in the car talking.

**Tommy: So girl, I got you something… It's not really big, I actually got it customized …I felt a little weird but here you go…**

Tommy handed Jude the bag and she opened it revealing a black silk robe with roses and vines engraved on it, it also had the word eternity written in small letters. Jude smiled and gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek.

**Tommy: What's wrong girl? You seem well not really into the gift but also a little strange…**

**Jude: No…Tommy I loved my gift…it's just something's on my mind…and I can't shake it off…**

**Tommy: What's wrong girl?**

Jude took out the three letters and handed them to Tommy...Tommy's eyes filled with anger...They turned black at how he felt.

**Tommy: Do you know who wrote these?**

**Jude teared up: No…I don't know who wrote them…I'm a little scared at the fact that someone is watching me…**

**Tommy: You want me to stay over tonight? That way you won't be scared…**

**Jude: No…you should stay home…I'll just try to deal and sleep it off…**

**Tommy: Jude I'd rather stay, I'm gonna be worried about you…**

**Jude: Just go home…Don't watch over me at all…I don't need you to be knight in shining armor all the time…Just for tonight…I need to face this…**

**Tommy grunted: Fine…**

Tommy drove Jude back home; he left right after he saw that she had gotten inside the house…Tommy drove to the mansion where everything was password protected…After punching in the three codes to open up the gates. He walked over to his father's office…

_**I can't believe the person that would do this to her...This person is angry at her for loving me as much as I love her…I don't even think this was a real person…it was most likely my father…I bet you it was him…he's probably doing this as a test…How dare he question his own son? His own flesh and blood…**_

He literally broke down the door and pushed his father up to the wall. He then held his father tightly on the wall by holding his neck...

**Boss: Tommy!! What are you doing!!**

**Tommy: Why did you send her those notes!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys!! I hope you like the chapter!! The bold words are the conversations…The italic words are Jude's thoughts..and the other words are just the lyrics of the song " Drown you out" by Crossfade… I do not own the lyrics or the song and I don't own instant star or the characters either which sucks lol

Chapter 12

**Boss: What notes!! I don't know what you're talking about!!**

**Tommy: The notes saying how much you were being tortured because she loved me!!**

**Boss: What the hell are you talking about!!!**

Tommy put his father down. He then takes out one of his knives and starts to play with it. His father takes out his knife and does the same. Tommy glares at him as does his father. Tommy throws the knife to his father.

His father catches the knife and throws both back at Tommy. Tommy dodges the attack and runs towards a wall. He jumps off the wall and almost kicks his father in the face who takes Tommy's foot and pushes it forcefully causing Tommy to lose balance and fall right down to the floor.

**Boss: What the fck is going on with you!! Are you fcking stupid?!! How dare you try to fight me!!? OF ALL PEOPLE YOU TRY TO FIGHT ME!! I'M YOUR FORMER TRAINER IDIOT!!!**

Tommy glares at his father...He then regains his balance and contemplates the events that just happened in his head…

**Boss: I don't know what you're trying to say Tommy, but I DID NOT send Jude any notes…**

**Tommy: Then who did? I mean it had to be you; you wanna see how I would react to them, didn't you?**

**Boss: Tommy, as your father and former trainer I would never do that…I know how much you love Jude…Why would I want to tear your relationship with her apart?**

**Tommy: You're right…I'm sorry for well trying to fight you…**

**Boss: It's okay…so apparently Jude received notes? What did they say?**

**Tommy: They talked about how if she knows that I'm telling her the truth, that she shouldn't let me touch her, basically creeping her out…I really thought it was you trying to test me…**

**Boss: I wouldn't do that to you Tommy, as much as I've worked for this Board, you're my son and I will choose you over the Board if I have to…but that doesn't leave from here okay…I don't want the Board thinking I'm a big softy...**

**Tommy smiled: Alright sir…**

Tommy said goodbyes to his father and then left to the cabin. When he got there, he settled on to his bed and decided to sleep everything off.

Jude was in her room listening to music. The "perfect" family was downstairs watching movies while she was in her room.

_I'm just tired of everything…I want it to all go away…I don't want to be apart of this whole chosen scenario…I'm freaking tired of it all!!!! I need to get away…_

Today was unexpected nothing here is how I left it  
Each day that passes by just seems to feed the lie  
Closing in around me makes it so hard to see  
Now I'm standing on a ledge my foot creeps closer to the edge

_I don't know what I should do…everything went from great to just plain disastrous…I need my mother back…I need her to be here with me right now…I need her help…_

Friends all know what to say to make me push them away  
What they can't know about me makes it so hard to see

I'm not holding my tongue for you anymore  
I'll scream so loud 'til I drown you out  
Now you can't hold me down anymore more

_Mom…do you think it's possible for me to be chosen to save us all? I mean I'm not really that great…besides if I'm supposed to save everyone why couldn't I save you? I just wish you were here with me…I really need you right now…Stuart is always with his little perfect family and well miss Barbie is just there as always trying to ruin me…_

I'll scream so loud I'll scream so loud till I drown you out

So many days of silence too many destructive ways to vent  
I hope they set something free didn't know they were out to kill me  
Today I'll turn it all around pick myself off the ground  
Sweat all the sickness out force all the demons down

_I swear sometimes I just want to hurt her…She angers me so much…Why can't she just leave me alone!!! I need her to back off…If you would've met them mom…you would've hated them too…just as I do…Yvette tries to be nice…I understand her but sometimes I can't make myself get close to her being that she's part of the reason why you and dad weren't together for long…_

Stand up and set it straight get it right before it's too late  
For now I'm feelin' fine left all the pain behind  
It's time to live my life I finally got it right

I'm not holding my tongue for you anymore  
I'll scream so loud 'til I drown you out  
Now you can't hold me down anymore more

_If you saw how they dressed and how they acted…you would be as bothered as I am…my room is pink…PINK!!! Of all colors…it had to be pink…Its my least favorite color but the fact that they are all chipper and happy disgusts me…sometimes I wonder if dad even thinks about you anymore…_

I can still taste the words on my tongue sayin' we're ok  
but when I raise my head up to see the darker side that isn't me  
So now I raise my hands up so tired of giving in throw this all away and start again

I'm not holding my tongue for you anymore  
I'll scream so loud 'til I drown you out  
Now you can't hold me down anymore more

_Mom…I just really need you back with me…at least for awhile…I need you back here…I need help…_

Jude drifted to sleep on her bed silently crying. A figure was watching her from her window...The figure put his fingers up to his lips and then put them back on the window.

**Figure: Jude…honey…stop crying… I'll be here to watch over you…as much as I want…and Tommy cannot get in my way of that…**

* * *

A/N: Hey guys!!! I hope you all liked the chapter!!! Sorry for it being kinda short…Guys I need to say the story is gonna be on hiatus for awhile cuz im going to the Dominican Republic for two whole months…meaning I cant update as much…I'll try my best dudes!! But thank you all for reading my story again and well I hope you guys still do read it when I come back!! Thanks!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys!!!!! Im sorry for not updating when I said I would!! I've been pretty busy since ive been back but well now you guys are getting the update!!! Well im not gonna wait longer so here it goes!!

Chapter 13

_Why do I feel so horrible, last night wasn't so bad for me to feel this way? I can't go to school today. I think I'm about to vomit…_

Jude ran to the bathroom and fell down to the toilet and started to vomit. Hearing all the noises, Sadie went into Jude's room.

**Sadie: Well it's about time she learned to do that in order to stay in her figure.**

Jude came out of the bathroom and climbed into her bed hugging her pillow. She then pulled the covers on her since she felt cold.

**Sadie: Jude…What's wrong?**

**Jude: I feel really sick…**

**Sadie: Are you going to be able to go to school?**

**Jude: I doubt it…oh my gosh…**

Again Jude ran to the bathroom with the same sickening feeling.

**Sadie: Daddy!!!!**

**Stuart: Yea?...**

**Sadie: Jude is feeling sick; she's in the bathroom vomiting for like the second time. I don't think she's well enough to go to school. Someone should tell Tommy about what's happening…I think I'm gonna go give him a call.**

**Stuart: Sadie, Jude will call Tommy, go change for school.**

Sadie left to her room and Stuart went over to Jude's bed. He felt Jude's forehead. Instantly, he started to feel worried.

**Stuart: Jude, sweetie, you're not gonna be able to go to school today. I think I should take you to the doctor…**

**Jude: No…I rather just stay home than go to the doctor…**

**Stuart: Okay fine, do you want me to stay with you?**

**Jude: Stuart its okay, you don't need to stay with me…**

**Stuart: I'd prefer staying with you…I'd be less worried and well I'm gonna take care of you…**

**Jude: Okay fine, if that's what you want to do.**

Stuart left her room and went downstairs to fix Jude some soup.

_I don't know what to do…I cant go to school but I also cant train, how the hell am I supposed to train if I'm sick…I wonder how Tommy's gonna feel._

Tommy came out of the cabin and went into the Vanquish and drove to Jude's home. When he got there, Stuart opened the door and let him in.

**Stuart: Umm Tommy, Well Jude is really sick and she can't go to school today. I figured she was gonna call you and tell you.**

**Tommy: Well she didn't tell me unfortunately…Is it okay if I go up and see her?**

**Stuart: Yes of course…**

Tommy went up the stairs and went into Jude's room without even knocking since he almost bumped into Sadie...He didn't really wanna talk to her…

**Tommy: Hey girl…how you feeling?**

**Jude: Not so good…**

**Tommy: Yea your dad told me…its weird I didn't feel any of your emotions…**

**Jude: I don't know maybe I was blocking them or something…**

Tommy kissed Jude on the cheek and then on her forehead.

**Tommy: You want me to stay?**

**Jude: Uh no its okay, my dad is staying here…**

Someone entered Jude's mind and they played images in her head…It was images of Jude being in a room that was dark with broken lights that flickered every once in a while.

Jude was tied up in a chair in the dark room, someone came in the room carrying a tray of food that consisted of a piece of sausage, pancakes and a glass filled with cranberry juice. The figure started to untie Jude's hands in order to let her eat. While the figure was doing that, he started to kiss her cheek and then slowly down to her neck. Jude moved her head away from the figure who just smiled at her. Jude started to eat her good as she was told being that she was hungry from the past days. She hasn't even taken a shower yet which really bothered her.

**Figure: Jude sweetie…I need you to eat for your health…**

**Jude: I am eating!!! Don't you see!! What I'm bothered with is that I haven't showered!!!**

**The figure smiled evilly: alright let's take you to shower!!!**

Jude instantly regrettetd what she had said.

A/N: Sorry guys !! for it being so short but i have the other chapter done!! so yea lol thanks for ure support dudes!! i hope u guys liked it..sorry again!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Guys!!! Well here I am!! I'm really glad u guys still read my story!! Well dudes thank you so much!!! I really like writing this…sometimes I have writers block…but doesn't every1? Lol well anyways!! Here goes!!! 

Just to say…Sadie's thoughts are underlined and italic just in case u guys don't know!! Thanks!!

* * *

Chapter 14

**Jude!!!! Jude!!! Baby!!!**

Jude stared at Tommy confused.

**Tommy: Jude…sweetie what happened?**

**Jude: I just had a premonition of me…in a room that was dark and filthy…I was tied up and then some figure came to me and basically handed me food and then…**

**Tommy: Then what?**

Sadie came in the room. She saw that Tommy and Jude were having a personal talk but she decided to stay in the room anyways. Especially since she needed to figure out what was going on with them.

**Tommy: Someone is in the room…I can feel it.**

**Jude: I don't feel anything…**

**Tommy: That's because you're sick, when I used to get sick, I couldn't even fight. My powers barely worked. You know what it is that of all people Mark beat me!!! Dad wanted to see how sick I was, so he made me fight with Mark.**

**Jude: Do I have to fight Jane?**

**Tommy: No I'm not letting my father do that. He might want you to fight with her but I'm not letting him.**

_(Sadie's thoughts)  
_

_Oh my gosh!!!! What the hell?!!! Fighting, they both fight?? Why and how??_

_This just sounds like gambling...Tommy has powers??!! I mean, I don't understand…what type of powers does he have? Is he like a witch? Is Jude a witch? What the hell?...Oh lord this is confusing!!_

**Tommy: Alright well sweetie I gotta go to school now, Apparently even though I'm basically out of school, I still have to go even if you're not going…**

**Jude laughed: Alright…go have some fun at school. I bet all the girls gonna be all over you!**

**Tommy smiled: Yea I know…I wonder who's gonna replace you for the day…hmmm I don't know maybe Jessica…**

Jude gasped and threw her pillow forcefully at Tommy.

**Tommy: Oww, Shit Jude, I was kidding!!**

**Jude laughed: I knew you were!! I just needed an excuse to hit you!!**

Tommy smiled and jumped into Jude's bed and started to tickle her.

**Jude laughing: Tommy stop!!!**

_Oh gosh, I feel like I'm gonna puke. They're so disgusting and all lovey dovey. Its so freaking annoying…I knew he wasn't supposed to be in high school with us!_

**Tommy: Say Tommy is the sexiest man alive!!!**

**Jude: Eww!!! No!!!!**

**Tommy: Say it!!! You know it's true!!!**

**Jude: Oh my gosh!! Fine!! Tommy is the sexist man alive!!**

Tommy stopped tickling her and smiled. He then leaned in and nuzzled her neck. Jude started at him and rested her forehead against his.

_Well he is right, he is very sexy but I don't get what he finds in her…I guess bonding does really help when you're in love…What did he mean by powers? I don't understand, what powers? Does Jude have powers?_

**Jude: Tommy, you have to go to school…**

**Tommy growled: I know…this really sucks…a whole day without you just really sucks…**

**Jude smiled: You can call me during your lunch time if you want…**

**Tommy smiled: It's not the same. I wanna kiss you and bother you and make fun of you…and make you happy. I wanna get angry with you, and then apologize. I wanna do everything. This so freaking sucks!**

**Jude laughed: Tommy, It's just one day!!! You're acting like such a little btch!!**

**Tommy: I know!!!!**

Tommy and Jude laughed and smiled at each other.

**Tommy: okay…okay I'm gonna go…**

Tommy kissed Jude on the cheek and then went towards her neck and kissed it.

_Stupid whore!! Not freaking fair!!_

After seeing Jude and Tommy, Sadie left the room very quietly as for no one to see her. She didn't want them to know that she now knew there was something definitely up with Jude and Tommy.

**Jude: Tommy!! Go!!!**

**Tommy smirked: Hey!! You know you liked it!!!**

**Jude giggled: Go!!!**

Tommy laughed and started to walk out of the room. While he was leaving, Tommy shouted **"I love you dear!!!"** He closed the door before Jude decided to kick his ass.

Tommy walked down the stairs and said his goodbyes to Stuart and Yvette. Before he left, Stuart stopped him.

**Stuart: Tommy!**

**Tommy: Yea Mr. Harrison?**

**Stuart: Can you do me a favor and drive Sadie to school with you today since you're going to school also?**

**Tommy: Umm…yea…sure**

**Stuart smiled: Okay, Thank you Tommy.**

Sadie smiled and went out to see Tommy in his car. She sat in the front passenger seat right next to Tommy. Tommy started the car and drove to school.

**Sadie smiled: So Tommy, How are you and my step sister doing?**

**Tommy: We're doing well, I'm happy with her, I hope you respect that and don't try anything flirtatious on me…**

**Sadie gasped quietly: How did you…whatever…**

After that the whole car ride was silent till they got to school.

**Sadie: Thanks for the ride…**

**Tommy laughed: You're welcome.**

Sadie left with Jason and Jessica while Tommy left to class. Tommy went to all his classes and now he had lunch. While he was eating, he started to feel different. Something was wrong. He decided to put his head down to relax his nerves. Sometimes he'd wish he didn't have these powers, they controlled him at times he didn't want to be controlled. He felt a presence next to him so he looked up to see who it was.

**Tommy: Who are you?**

**Figure: Well, Well Tom Quincy does not remember me…**

**Tommy: Haley!!! Oh my gosh!! It's been years!!**

**Haley laughed: I know!! I heard you moved here and well you're dad decided to send me down to make sure you get some help when you need me.**

**Tommy: Yea that's the boss man right there but no one can know he has a soft spot when it comes to his son.**

-----

**Jessica: Oh my gosh!! Look!! Tommy is talking to some chick over there!!**

**Sadie: Yea…I don't know her but does Jude know her?**

**Jessica: Maybe he's cheating on her…**

**Sadie: I doubt it…he doesn't look like the kind to cheat…**

**Jessica: I don't know…but he is so sexy!! I'd like to get a piece of him!**

**Sadie: Well you cant!! He's obviously taken!!**

**Jessica: Well it's not like you don't wanna be with him either.**

**Sadie: Oh whatever…Come on we gotta get to class!**

Both Sadie and Jessica left to class. Tommy said his goodbyes to Haley and left to class also. Meanwhile Jude was at home with Stuart. They were both watching "The Addams Family" in black and white.

**Stuart: How you feeling sweetie?**

**Jude: I feel pretty good Stuart.**

**Stuart: You know I'm actually glad you sick, I got to spend time with you today.**

**Jude laughed: Yea it was nice spending time with you…**

Sadie and Yvette came in the door and saw Jude and Stuart laughing. Sadie was furious and ran to her room. Yvette went to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat. Jude went upstairs to her room and locked the door. When she turned around, she saw a figure with a sweater with a hood on, leaning on her wall.

**Figure: Hello there Jude…**

**Jude: Who are you…and what you are doing in my room?**

**Figure: Do you feel better?**

**Jude: What are you doing in my room!!**

**The figure laughed: I just missed you!!! That's all…**

**Jude: Tommy??**

The figure took off the hood and it revealed Tommy. Tommy had a scar on his neck which worried Jude.

**Jude: Oh my gosh!! Sweetie what happened to your neck?**

**Tommy: Umm…nothing I just got into a fight…**

**Jude: Gosh Tommy…**

Jude went over to hug Tommy. Tommy hesitated before hugging but when he did, he wouldn't seem to let go. He sniffed her hair and was about to kiss her neck when she pulled away from and went to lie on her bed. Tommy growled and laid next to her.

**Jude: So how was school today?**

**Tommy: What? What do you mean?**

**Jude: Remember you went to school…**

**Tommy: Why?? I already graduated a long time ago…**

**Jude: Damn…I guess this fight got a good part your memory…**

**Tommy: Umm…you're right it did…why don't we take a nap huh?**

**Jude yawned: Yea I am pretty sleepy…**

Jude fell asleep while Tommy watched her…He got up from the bed and decided to change out his clothing…His lower back muscles started to move quickly as he stretched out his upper body. When he turned around, he no longer looked like himself. He now looked like someone else. He had a tattoo on his back that revealed his name. It said "Tanner". Tanner watched Jude sleep on her bed very peacefully.

**Tanner sighed: I told you Jude…I told you Jude, I'd take care of you. Now I just need to kill Tommy when he gets here…**

* * *

A/n: I hope you guys liked it!!! Thanks for everything guys!! You guys are the best!!! Please review!!! Thanks!!! 


	15. note

GUYS I HAVE TO SAY I AM SO!!!! SORRY!!!!! i know i havent been posting for a while now...i havent even had time to write chapters for it...im so sorry!!! ive been pretty busy lately with school and taking care of my mom and household chores and well tryin to fix problems ..im gonna try to update around this week..i hope im able to and dont have a load of hw that way i can write..i really missed writing the story.. i hope you guys can 4give me...btw lol im writing from my computer class lol HOPE YOU GUYS CAN 4GIVE ME!!


	16. Chapter 15

Guys I hope you like this chapter…I don't know I feel like ive let you guys down and im really sorry that I took so long to update… here ya go

Chapter 15

Tommy went to his cabin before going to Jude's house. When he got there he saw that Jane was sitting on his couch.

**Tommy growled: What do you want Jane?**

**Jane smiled evilly: Well…I have a little secret to tell you…You're going to love it!**

**Tommy grabbed Jane and forcefully pushed her to the wall.**

**Jane smiled: Ohhh…I love it when you play dirty Tommy…**

**Tommy growled: What is it Jane?**

**Jane: I want you….**

Tommy scoffed and walked away from Jane. He poured himself a glass of water and started drinking it. He started to get irritated with Jane smiling at him, so he grabbed her and shoved her out of the cabin. He closed the door right in her face and left to take a shower.

When he finished taking a shower, he got dressed and drove to Jude's house as fast as he could. He had just gotten there and decided to just sneak into her room instead of actually going through the front door. He went inside her window and saw that she was sleeping. He laid next to her on the bed.

Tanner watched Tommy's actions from Jude's closet. He watched Tommy caressing Jude in her sleep. At that moment, Tanner wanted to kill Tommy. He didn't care that Tommy's father was one of the strongest men in the institution.

Obviously no one could be stronger than Tom's father and up to this point it was impossible. Tanner wanted to come out and push Tommy off of Jude but he had to keep his guard. Jude started to wake up and moved closer to Tommy. Tommy kissed Jude on the forehead and then kissed her lips. Tanner growled in anger and disgust.

Jude stared at Tommy and caressed his face; she then started to play with his hair. Tommy smiled at her and closed his eyes. Tanner wanted to kill him so badly right now but he couldn't, he needed time in order to do this without Jude noticing. He needed to plan everything out.

**Jude: So how come you're dressed differently?**

**Tommy: What do you mean?**

**Tanner cursed silently; he should've known that Jude would notice the different outfits. Hopefully she wouldn't take it too seriously.**

**Jude: This afternoon when you were here, you were dressed differently.**

**Tommy: I didn't come this afternoon.**

**Jude looked at Tommy confused: Yes you did!!**

**Tommy: Sweetie…you sure you weren't dreaming about me?**

**Jude scoffed: I'm sure…or…I don't know…maybe…I mean I am pretty sick but I could've sworn you were here…**

**Tommy: Aww that's how much how you missed me!**

Jude laughed and pushed Tommy away. She got up from the bed and walked towards her closet and pulled out a pair of sweatpants.

**Tommy growled and smirked: Those are mine…**

**Jude: I know…I stole them from you**

While Tommy and Jude were having their time, emotions at the board were running high and situations needed to be fixed. Jane and Mark were in a room training their skills as the boss watched them.

Mark started thinking about Jude and Tommy. He didn't understand why Jane had gotten so angry. Everyone knew that Tommy had loved Jude since he started to know about her existence and needed to train in order to protect her. Jane always got jealous but only if she knew how he felt about her…

**Boss: Mark?**

**Mark: Yes sir?**

**Boss: Did you find out about the letters that are being sent to Jude?**

**Mark: No sir, I haven't been able to find out, Tommy hasn't shown them to me.**

**Boss: Call my son now!**

**Mark: Yes sir!**

Jane stood scared, Mark shouldn't know about the owner of the letters. No one should know or else things wouldn't go out as they should. She wanted Tommy and she was going to get him no matter what. Jane followed Mark and stood next to him while he called Tommy.

Jude and Tommy were talking and watching television when his phone rang.

**Tommy: Yes Mark?**

**Mark: Your father wishes that you would give us the letters that are being sent to Jude.**

**Tommy: Why does he need them?**

**Mark: He wants to find out who is harassing Jude and possibly stalking her.**

**Tommy growled: I'll give him the letters later this night after I go visit him.**

**Mark: Okay then, thank you.**

**Tommy: You're Welcome**

Tommy hung up the phone and closed his eyes. He felt Jude caressing his eyes. She then kissed his eyelids and softly touched his hair. Tommy groaned in pleasure.

**Tommy: I missed you so much today…**

**Jude: Me too sweetie…Hey I'm getting better, you think we can train?**

**Tommy laughed: I don't think so…I want you to be 100 when we train and you're not. So I want you to just rest, you want to watch a movie?**

Jude smiled and got up and put on the movie "Finding Nemo". She felt the need to laugh and smile. Tommy kissed her cheek and they both started watching the movie.

Tanner growled in disgust. He didn't know how he was going to get out of the room without Tommy noticing. He would have to wait till they both went to sleep. He needed to figure out a way to take Jude away. He needed more time to think about his plan.

Meanwhile Sadie was in her room, looking up information in her computer.

She typed in Tommy's name to see what she could find out about him. She figured out that he is part of a group, a member of an unknown organization that was not presented to our people. She wondered if Tommy was dangerous, would he hurt Jude? She typed in Jude's name to see if she was part of the organization. From what she heard, she knew Tommy and Jude had power but was Tommy good or evil…

**Sadie: Oh my gosh...Jude is the target for the organization…She's the one they want…Are they trying to kill her…I don't understand…I might not like her but she's my stepsister… I can't let them do this to her…They've been tracking her whereabouts…**

Sadie ran out of her room and ran to Jude's room… She banged on Jude's door.. Jude opened the door and glared at Sadie.

**Jude: What do you want Sadie?**

Sadie ran into Jude's room and saw Tommy; she pushed him off the bed and pushed him out Jude's room. Jude looked at her like she was crazy. Being that everyone was out of Jude's room, Tanner took it is as an advantage and ran out through Jude's window.

**Jude: Sadie…What the hell are you doing!?**

**Sadie: He's trying to kill you!!!**

Tommy glared at Sadie for her stupidity…She didn't realize that Tommy was on the good side.

**Jude: No he's not Sadie!!**

**Sadie: Yes he is!!! He's part of an organization and you're their target!!!**

**Jude: Sadie lets go into the room before Yvette and Stuart hear us…**

They all went into Jude's room and locked the door.

**Sadie: Look…I know you both have powers, but how do I know that Tommy isn't evil, and trying to hurt you? I want you to explain everything to me… I want to know the deal with the powers, the organization, everything!**

**Tommy: I'm not evil, I'm actually training Jude. We both have powers and I'm teaching her to how to control them. I'm also teaching her how to fight because there are going to be people who are going to want to kill her. I was trained by my father since I was a young boy. He is the leader of the organization and my priority is to teach Jude and make sure she isn't hurt.**

**Sadie was surprised: Why Jude?**

**Tommy: I actually don't know…she was just chosen by fate and now we have to protect her and kill evil.**

**Sadie: Kill evil!!? I thought that only happened in the movies…So now people are going to try to kill her...**

**Jude: They're not going to kill me…I'm getting stronger and stronger, I just need to get used to this all…I train every morning and night with Tommy.**

**Sadie stayed quiet and then she started crying…**

**Jude: Sadie what's wrong?**

**Sadie: I know I hate you…but it's kinda nice not being the only kid here now…How can I help you guys…I want to help..**

Tommy stared at Jude in shock…Jude was confused about this all but she gladly accepted Sadie's offer with a few conditions.

**Jude: okay fine…but you have to stop trying to flirt with Tommy…He gets kind of scared…**

**Sadie laughed: Okay fine I'll stop…You're such a wuss Tommy…**

**Tommy: Its not my fault!!..**

They all laughed. Sadie stayed with them watching "Finding Nemo". They all fell asleep and when the morning came upon them, Tommy was the first to wake up. He left Jude a note and went to his father's place.

In the note, he wrote:

_I hope you had a good sleep last night, it was kind of weird what happened between Sadie and us but I'm glad she won't be hitting on me anymore…I was getting scared…Today you and I are going to train, I assume you can and plus I want you to bring Sadie, so that she can see what we do. You never know maybe she can actually be helpful…I love you sweetie, call me when you can…_

_-Tommy-_

Tommy arrived at his father's place, He realized something was going on. He changed his eyes to dark, in order to feel who was inside more. He moved fast and so swiftly that the naked eye could not see. He smelled blood and growled. He flew up to the ceiling and crawled on it while he moved through the house. He heard voices, decided to be on alert. He had a weird feeling…that something big was going to happen.

**Hey guys!!!! I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE…ive been pretty stressed out but I finished this chapter and I am going to try my best to update as often…I hope you guys can forgive me… and im really bummed out bout instant star not continuing after season 4..we need to try to find a way to make them give us another season…Well guys thanks for everything!!**


	17. Chapter 16

Hey guys!! Well...I finally wrote a chapter…I know I haven't been a great writer lately…I feel horrible about it but I'm trying guys...I just don't have any inspiration anymore...I need something to make me happy again…Instant star used to help but now its gone…I don't own "No roads left" by Linkin Park…Well guys I hope you like it.

Chapter 16

Tommy moved around on the ceiling. He heard voices but he couldn't make out who they belonged to. Tommy crawled on the ceiling to get closer to a room. He kept his eyes dark in order to maintain a sharp focus. He made sure he was seen by the people in the room.

Jane was in the room talking with Tommy's father. Tommy didn't understand why Jane was speaking with his father. Tommy wondered what they could be talking about. Maybe he was speaking to Jane about her issues. Jane always had issues with the fact that her and Tommy were not together. She believed that Tommy was her true love and she would do anything to have him.

**Boss: Jane you need to stop overreacting when it comes to Jude and Tommy. You are going to put the institution in grave danger if you keep up with your acts. You're a threat to this organization.**

**Jane: I know sir but you of all people should know how much I love Tommy.**

**Boss: Jane you don't love Tommy. What you have is an obsession for Tommy and you need to stop.**

**Jane: Sir, I disagree with you but yes I know I need to control my emotions. I understand that if I keep overreacting with my emotions and do not control them, I will be forced out of the institution.**

**Boss: You need to realize that you're putting all of us at risk.**

**Jane: Yes sir, I understand.**

**Boss: Alright, Now I want you to go home and get prepared for tomorrow.**

**Jane: Yes sir.**

Jane left and walked out of the mansion. Tommy hopped off the ceiling and landed swiftly on the floor. He walked into the room and saw his father writing in a book.

Tommy's father looked up and smiled. Although he was not supposed to show his emotions to anyone, he showed them to his son at times. He loved his son but he was to keep the institution in check and make sure everything was in order.

The institution took care of everything in Los Angeles that had to do with the "unknown". No one wanted to believe of the creatures that appeared in Los Angeles. Everyone wanted Los Angeles to be normal and quiet but they knew otherwise.

Some people dismiss all the things that happen in Los Angeles and believe they were just going crazy.

**Boss: Oh hello Tommy.**

**Tommy sat down and knew that his father needed him for something. He gave him the letters.**

**Tommy: I don't know who's been sending these letters to her but I know we need to be alert and make sure she is out of harm's way.**

**Boss: I know what you mean but you need to be careful. You need to act with my consent. I'm not going to let you risk the institution in order to be with her.**

**Tommy: I'm not going to put the institution at risk but I will do whatever I can in order to protect her even if it means hurting people that I love. I want one of the men to run a test on the letters. Search for anything that can give us an identification of who's been sending these letters to Jude.**

**Boss: Alright I'll ask Jake to run a test on each of the letters. I'm going to make some copies of them before I get them tested. Are you going home right after here or what?**

**Tommy: Actually yea, I'm going to go home and maybe relax a bit.**

**Boss: Oh okay. Tommy, I need you to make sure that nothing goes wrong. You cannot let anyone get into this.**

**Tommy: About that, you need to realize that Jude's family is involved in her life. Jude's stepsister actually wants to help us in anyway.**

**Boss: Well I need to approve of her being involved with the institution. I need to make sure that she is mentally able and fit to be apart of the institution. What's her name?**

**Tommy: Sadie Harrison…Well she is going to come with Jude to training because I want her to see what it's like.**

**Boss: Okay then I will come to training today to see her and see how Jude is doing.**

Tommy said his goodbyes to his father and left to the cabin. Tommy was driving while listening to "No roads left" by Linkin Park.

Standing alone with no direction  
How did I fall so far behind?  
Why Am I searching for perfection?  
Knowing it's something I won't find

Tommy didn't understand why he was chosen to protect Jude. His father never explained it to him. Someone else could have been chosen to protect her and make sure that she was trained well. Maybe it was because ever since he was 4, he was able to do things that no other 4 year old kid could do.

In my fear and flaws  
I let myself down again  
All because

I run  
Till the silence splits me open  
I run  
Till it puts me underground  
Till I have no breath  
And no roads left but one

_Tommy was playing in the park with all the little kids as a 4 year old would. _

_Tommy saw that a little boy that was the same age as him was being bullied by three older boys. Tommy saw that the little boy was being pushed into the sandbox and didn't have the strength to fight them off. His face kept being shoved into the sand and it was impossible for him to breathe. _

When did I lose my sense of purpose?  
Can I regain what's lost inside?  
Why do I feel like I deserve this?  
Why does my pain look like my pride?

_Tommy's eyes flared up as he walked over to the bullies. He grabbed one of the bullies by his legs and threw him into the air landing on the concrete floor. The boy ran away bleeding from his arms and crying. The other two boys stared at Tommy shocked and afraid. They both ran away from the park. The little boy stared at Tommy. Realizing what he had just done, Tommy ran away scared. Tommy ran till he saw his mother and hugged her tightly._

In my fear and flaws  
I let myself down again  
All because  
I let myself down  
In my fear and flaws

I run  
Till the silence splits me open  
I run  
Till it puts me underground  
Till I have no breath  
And no roads left but one  
No roads left but one

Tommy parked his car and went into his cabin. He took off his shoes and went to a room that was locked. The room was filled with a lot of different things. There were paintings around the room of a woman. She looked extremely happy. There were flowers around the room. Tommy took one of the flowers, and put them all over the room.

In my fear and flaws  
I let myself down again  
All because

I run  
And the silence splits me open  
I run  
And it puts me underground  
But there's no regret  
And no roads left to run

**Tommy: Hey mama….How are you? Mama…I'm scared…I'm scared for her. Someone is trying to take her away from me.**

Tommy cried the whole night till he fell asleep with mother's spirit right beside him.

* * *

Yet again guys…I'm sorry again…I hope you liked the chapter…Sorry for the fact that there wasn't any Jommy in this chapter…This chapter was mostly Tommy…Well guys thanks for everything…I'm going to try to keep writing.


End file.
